Because We Said So
by lovinglovexx
Summary: (Triquel: Gaven Tails High. Don't need to read it all, recap inside). After going through their ups and downs, Jack and Elsa have to deal with family, the past and love. Would they conquer and defeat or will their relationship crumble into darkness?
1. Recap

Jack and Elsa grew up together in Arendelle located within Norway. The two children had been inseparable. Wherever Jack went, Elsa went and wherever Elsa went, Jack went. Even though Elsa had been the royal crown princess since birth, Jack only saw her as the ordinary girl with an awfully large house; to him, she was normal just like him. Attached at the hip, they couldn't seem to leave each other until Jack's past had began to catch up to him. At the age of 8, the two were ripped from each others grip and were heartbroken. Jack had moved across the world, settling down in the small town of Burgess in Pennsylvania located in the United States while Elsa stayed in Norway. Although Jack promised the young girl that he would visit and keep in contact with her, he never did and little Elsa was heartbroken. Due to the heartbreak, she forced herself into isolation and never wanted to make friends again...not even with her little sister...She demanded early lessons from her parents to become Queen and although they hesitated, they gave her the lessons as she please. The maids had brought her breakfast, lunch, dinner to her door because she refused to leave her room unless Jack came. Jack never came. The king and queen were worried about their daughter and when she grew up, the pain had got worse. She had no one. As she reached the age of 13, the kingdom was buzzing and lively and her sister was too busy out with the children after accepting that her older sister was never coming out. She took a turn for the worse and landed herself in the emergency room after trying to kill herself. At that point, her parents had put their foot down but it was too late, when Elsa had woke up...instead of crying for Jack, she had cried for Anna. The king, queen and Anna had found it weird, she usually cries for Jack but they never said a word about him to her...If she forgot, IF, it was for the better. She told Anna how she had been selfish for shutting her out through her demands of wanting to be queen and she always missed having her little sister, thats when they knew that Elsa had forgotten about Jack. A couple of years had passed for the girls and when Elsa was off of suicide watch and always around her sister and friends, they sent the two girls to a high school in Gaven Tails, New York. Nonetheless, the two girls were finally happy to be out of Arendelle, happy to be in the United States for the time being.

As the years passed back in Gaven Tails High, Elsa had joined her sisters group of best friends, known as the scatters and bonded with all of them. The scatters which included, Hiccup, Merida, Astrid, Flynn and Rapunzel had become entirely close over their time in high school. Elsa, when she first began was a girl who focused on only her studies had became a girl who wanted to chill out but get good grades which is what she turned into it. Although, she still found some alone time. It wasn't until her last year of high school that her world got turned upside, by the infamous Jackson Overland-Frost. Although, they've attended the same school, they've never made connections to each other and their past. It wasn't until one day that Jack had heard Elsa singing the song that they had once wrote together, that he realized that she had been here all along. Once he realized, he began to drop hints that he was around which lead to sadness and anger from Elsa and he was always around to get the outlast from her. Afterwhile, Elsa and Jack began to date which caused them to have great happiness but it all ended once Jack cheated on her which led Elsa to devastating heartbreak.

Once back at Waltworks College, things had changed for the group of friends drastically. After taking a drink from orientation at the college, the group along with other students began to develop powers. Elsa and Jack having ice powers, Rapunzel with healing, Kristoff with super strength, Jamie and Toothless being able to become dragons, Astrid and Hiccup being able to bond with animals, Flynn able to be invisible and Merida with blue guiding lights/fireballs which was essential to growing up. As Elsa and Anna grew up, threats had increased for people wanting to kill the two girls. Norway wanted the Arendelle kingdom to fall but as long as there was still royality blood, Arendelle will no longer fall. An attempt was done when the girls were at Gaven Tails to Anna but had caused Elsa to land in the hospital. Within Waltworks, the girls had developed threats with being able to have magic powers and Elsa learning about the past of Arendelle with the ruler of the snow queen. Once Jack and Elsa ended back together, the two had became engaged, living the rest of their years in Waltworks, deeply in love and fighting for each others struggle.

Now, here was one of the best struggles they'll have to live with...spending the rest of their times, living with each other..


	2. Chapter 1: The Wedding

"Elsa, you look beautiful." Anna said, fixing the veil that was on top of my face. I smiled at her then nodded, "I can't believe this is happening to me." I touched the dress that was on me. It was a strapless white dress with a puffy bottom that had an ombre effect with the blue. My hair fell on my back, into loose curls and overall, I was astonished. The maids and Anna made sure that everything was in place with me and the chapel for the wedding. The whole wedding was Jack's planning, winter-themed as that was our thing. He decorated everything with artificial things as well as his own patterns, refusing to let me help...at all. The most I did was order the decorations for him and start planning the guest list, sending out invitations. As the long told wish, Jack and I didn't spend last night together but I can hear him cheering down the hallway about him getting married.

"It's almost time." Kai said through the doors and I looked myself in the mirror. "Who's the flower girl?"

"Flower boy. It's Jack's little cousin." Anna said I nodded, she gave me a boquet of flowers, "Are you ready?" She asked which lead to me nodding, "I'm ready." She called Kai to make sure that Jack was already in the chapel and to walk me down the aisle. I smiled as Kai took my arm, "Thank you, Kai. For everything."

"Anytime, Elsa." He said and I smiled. Soon, the music began playing, I peeked through the door to see that Jamie, Jack's younger brother was standing in front of the door. Jamie turned back at me and I nodded. He proceeded to throw frosted snowflakes, artifical, on the ground and I began to walk. I looked up at Jack who smiled brightly at me, making me blush in which he smiled wider. I stood in front of him and refused to look him in the eye, "Aw, come on. Lemme see those gorgeous eyes." He whispered and I looked at him while blushing. After proclaiming our vows, Jack had kissed me and I fell in love with him all over again. I pulled away and he had a goofy grin on, "Without formal addressing you, you're now Elsa Luna Overland-Frost."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The whole chapel was hooting and I walked out to see that everyone in Arendelle was cheering out for us. Jack picked me up bridal style and walked us back to the castle for the ball. I giggled as they introduced us, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." I bowed and I looked over at Jack, "King Jackson of Arendelle." I beamed brightly while the whole crowd cheered.

"Care to make me have your first dance as king." I said to Jack and he smiled, "While of course." He grabbed my hand and placed his hand on my waist. We began to dance, Jack was smiling was crazy and when the song stopped, he twirled me around before stopping. We went back up the throne and I giggled at Jack, "I love you."

"I love you too Elsa." He gave me a kiss but soon Anna pushed us apart, "Gross!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes, "Where are you guys having your honeymoon?"

"I did build an ice castle on the mountains..." I asked Jack and he nodded. Anna's mouth just dropped, "You made a what?!" She screamed and I hushed her, "You'll see it when I take you."

"Can we go now?"

"No, my honeymoon is there." I told her and she pouted, "Whatever." Stomping her feet while she walked away, "Do you think that place is still there?" Jack asked and I shrugged, "We're just gonna have to find out later on tonight. If it isn't, we can always build another one."

"You mean, you trying to impress her and show off to her husband." Jack said and I giggled, "Maybe." As the ball began to thin out, Jack took our honors of having the last dance. We went back up to my room and began packing when a knock on the door happened, "Leaving so soon?" Anna said, walking in and I smiled at her, "It is the night of the wedding, isn't it?"

"Some people wait though."

"When you're running a kingdom, you have to take full advantage of the little free time you'll get. I'll be back in 3 days time, Anna." I said, kissing her forehead and she smiled, "Be safe, please."

"We will." I said, nodding and taking my small suitcase up and so did Jack. We had left the castle and began traveling up the mountains and we stopped at the north. I smiled, "Looks like it's still here." I grabbed my bag and ran up the steps while Jack chuckled behind me. As we stepped into the castle, I took a breath of the cold air and squealed, "I'm home!"

"Home?" Jack asked and I chuckled, "You know what I mean." I said to him. I walked up the stairs into a room and I smiled, "This is our room." I said, sitting on the snow bed. As I sat on it, my body left an imprint and sunk me further in the bed, "Whoops." I said and I hardern the snow a little bit. Jack laughed at me and sat on the bed next to before jumping up and down on it, "I can sleep on this." I giggled and laid on the bed, "I can stay here forever."

"With me?" Jack asked and I looked over at him, "Why not?" I asked. He laid on the bed and pulled me up into his arms, "I love you so much Elsa and I'm going to keep reminding you."

"I love you too Jack. I always had, I always will." I gave Jack a kiss on his cheek but he turned around and faced me, "Nuh uh." He said, folding his arms.

"What?"

"I want a kiss right here." He patted his lips and I rolled my eyes, "It's the same thing."

"I'm not talking to you unless I get a kiss." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him, "Fine. Guess we're not talking." I got up off of the bed and he groaned. I went out on the balancoy in time to watch the sunset, he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled, "It's beauitful." I said and he nodded into my neck.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." I said, turning around and facing him. He gave me a smirk and shrugged, "Ah. You're not talking to me but you're still gonna be affonicate." He smiled and nodded which lead to be rolling my eyes, "You know what? I think I like it better when you're mute." His mouth dropped open and I giggled then kissed him.

"You are unbelievable Elsa Luna Overland-Frost! You are going to say you like it when I'm mute and then you're gonna kiss me-"

"You mean, like this?" I kissed him again to shut him up and I could feel smirk against my lips, "You frustrate me."

"Glad I do." I whispered against his lips. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back towards the room and I giggled, "Again?"

"You always have the chance to say no, y'know?"

"I know."

"So, tell me when to stop." He whispered in my ear and I turned a bright red, "Stop!" I squealed and he laughed, putting me down on my feet. I took slapped him on the chest, "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, kiss me you big buffoon!" I said. As soon as I finished, he crashed his lips onto mine and slowly unbuttoned the back of my dress, I smiled against his lips. He picked me up in his arms and carried me onto the bed, slowly kissing my neck. I moaned for a bit and once our clothes were off, I made a snow blanket to cover us.


	3. Chapter 2: Sunset

3 Days Later

* * *

Today was the day that the honeymoon was over and I was forced to go back to run a kingdom with my childish boyfriend. As I began to pack, he was sitting in the corner with a sad expression and I rolled my eyes, "Jack, we have to go. Stop pouting." He sighed in return and began to pack his stuff, "I had fun here for the past few days."

"Me too. But I hav-"

"We." He corrected me and I smiled, "But we have a kingdom to run a-"

"Elsa, the kingdom would understand. You're a young queen. Don't stress yourself out. You can pass on some work for me to do. You're not alone in this anymore. You never were." Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled, "Yeah, your right." Once our stuff was put into place, although it wasn't much, we took a calming way and decided to walk down the mountains back to Arendelle.

"Do you always like walking?"

"When it's peaceful and quiet, yeah. I do get scared sometimes but I think my husband would refuse to leave my side." I smiled and Jack which lead to him rolling his eyes, "So much assumptions." He said sarcastically and I chuckled, "As if it wasn't true." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and soon enough, we were outside the castle gates.

"Queen Elsa. King Jackson." Jack and I bowed while the castle guards opened the gate, as we opened them out came a running Anna, "Elsa!" She screamed and I laughed. I dropped my bangs and open my arms, Jack behind me for support.

"Elsa! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. How was Arendelle?"

"Still getting angry letters about Jack. Most of all since the wedding is final. OH! They're requesting a marriage portrait of you two. I pushed it back a week. You had an impromptu meeting about the changes of Arendelle's kingdom but I got it worked out. Come, come. I'll show you." I picked up my stuff and looked back at Jack who shrugged, "Well. There was complications since your "last name" is no longer Arendelle, it's Overland-Frost. A lot of people said you should've been kicked out by them. However, father didn't have any male kids and if I was to get married, then my last name would change too. Leaving Arendelle, ruler less and demanded that the royal bloodline stays in the family. Ya'know. So, that was one issue. Another one was, adjusting to Jack. Since he wasn't a real prince before, only a villager, he would have to prove his worthiness to Arendelle. I brushed that off, saying that Jack had always been an active member within Arendelle and a big help to our family. A lot of the citizens know Jack when he was a young boy, therefore, he doesn't have to prove anything as he is trustworthy in our hands. Finally, you need to sign a couple of documents. A marriage finalization form, a kingdom non-merging form, agreeing to change the royal addressment, and other stuff that has to do with marriage that I have no idea about."

"Whoa." I said out loud and stared at Anna, "Wait, what? Did I do anything wrong?"

"I meant whoa as in...Where the hell is my irresponsible sister?" I asked and Jack laughed. Anna smiled, "She pulled on her big girl pants for the few days. If she didn't do anything, her big sister will kill her." I chuckled, "I'm going towards my room. I'll see you down for dinner." I smiled and took Jack's hand. We went up to the room and I sat on my bed, "As much as I loved the bed back at the ice castle, I love my bed here even more." I laid back on it and Jack stood in front of me. I looked up at him and we both smiled, he threw a snowflake at my nose which made me sneeze, "I thought the cold never bothered you?"

"You threw a snowflake at me." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down, "It's on, Frosty."

"Bring it." I formed a snowball in my hand and threw it at his face. He gasped, "Now that's not very ladylike, is it...my Queen?" I snorted, "Accepting defeat?"

"Never!" Jack and I went around the castle throwing snowballs at each other. Soon, I felt myself slipping on something. I looked down and it was ice, I tried to get myself to stand up and I couldn't. I slid straight into a wall, putting my hands up to soften the impact and closing my eyes.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed. I pulled away my face and shot him a glare, he was still horrified, "Elsa?" My head slowly became dizzy and I couldn't keep my eyes open, "Elsa!" He screamed and I didn't say a word, "Jack? I-" I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes with a pounding in my headache.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light which made me groan. Jack jumped up and looked over at me smiling, I gave him a glare, "What are you smiling at?"

"I think we should focus on your headache before I give you this horrible, horrible news." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "Can you dim down the lights please?"

"Kay." Jack dimmed down the lights and I tried to sit up, my head pounded in the process. He came over and gave me two advils and a soft wet cloth, "Here." I took the advils and he put the cloth on my head.

"So, I called a nurse. She checked your vitals. Apparently, your family has a really bad history of migraines."

"I wouldn't be surprised. We're a royal family. Not everything is dandy and rosy in a kingdom, y'know." I said as Jack sat me up. He looked over at me then smiled, "Alright, Jack. What's the news?"

"You sure you don't want anything to eat now...Soup, chocolate?"

"Jackson Overland-Frost."

"Fine, fine, fine. Let me show you something." I rolled my eyes and looked, he pulled up a laptop, "What do you like?" It was a bunch of baby booties, I stared at him, "Wha-" Then it hit me, "No way."

"We're having a baby!" He squealed like a little girl, "You're pregnant. Well, showing early signs. I blocked the nurse out after hearing that. She comes back next week or we go to her." He put on a bright smile and I couldn't help but smile, "So...I'm ha-"

"We're. Why do you keep forgetting that I'm involved in everything?" He puffed and I looked at him, "Does Anna know?"

"Nope."

"Call her in here then! What the hell!" I said and he ran out to get her and Kristoff. So, here I was. Three days after my wedding, possibly pregnant and running a kingdom. I mean, it wouldn't be bad. Jack loved kids. He was practically a kid himself. I could hear Anna running down the hallway due to the fact that Kristoff was telling her to calm down. She ran into the room, "Congratulations!"

"It's not a definite."

"I never found my sister to be the one who would end up pregnant on her honeymoon!"

"Doesn't like...majority of the world do that?" Jack asked and Anna stood quiet, "Well! Elsa isn't majority of the world. We have an heir to the throne!" Anna jumped up and down. I just rolled my eyes, "Imagine if we told her at dinner." I said to Jack and he smiled, "We wouldn't have anything to eat." I giggled, "So, now what?"

"Well. We wait a week."

"I mean, now what until then."

"Oh...Well, I'll be taking care of majority of the paperwork."

"Jack!"

"Precautions, Elsa. I want a family." Jack said and I smiled at him, "Come here." He put his head in front of me, I gave him a soft kiss, "I want one too." I laughed and pulled away. He blew a snowflake on my nose and laid down next to me on the bed, "Snowflake." He said.

"Huh?"

"Your new nickname is snowflake, my snowflake." He pulled me into a hug and I smiled, "I like that, Frostie."

"Wow, so unique."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

**PROM**

**WAS**

**CRAZY.**

**It was so amazing. Guess what got everyone on the dance floor? Fucking Backstreet Boys! Everyone just started singing to each other. It was the best thing ever. I loved it. They started playing Turn Down for What and the WHOLE crowd went crazy. After prom was even worse, we went to a friends house and it was amazing. So much craziness.**


	4. Chapter 3: Passing By

Jack and I stared at each other after hearing the good news from the nurse. A nervous week had passed by for the two of us, awaiting official answers which turned out to be the one we were anticipating for. There would be a heir to Arendelle's throne in nine months and it didn't take long for the news to spread in Arendelle. As Arendelle celebrated, I cowered in my room out of fear.

"Jack..." I whispered and turned my body towards him. He was looking at TV, the days work of papers were officially done and we had down time, "What...What if the baby has ice powers? The kingdom still doesn't know about us." I whispered and he turned towards me, smiling, "Don't worry. We'll be able to tell." He said and I looked at him doubtful. He gave me a soft kiss on my lips, "Elsa. We'll be fine." I nodded as he pulled away and moved my body closer to him. I rested my head on his chest and he rubbed my back, while humming in my ear. I smiled and moved my hands to rest ontop of his free hand while looking up at him, he looked down and gave me another kiss. Soon a soft knock came on the door, "Come in!" I yelled at and in walked Hiccup, "Heard my boy Jack is having a baby." Jack jumped off the bed, "Hiccup! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Oh, it's Anna's fault!" Punzie said, walking into the room.

"She wanted us to say congratulations as a surprise." Astrid walked in saying.

"Heard you had a little brother the same name as me, Jack." Jamie said and I rolled my eyes, "Ye' let me see 'de little devil." Merida spoke up.

"I wonder if the baby is gonna have ice powers." Eugene said. I giggled, "Hello to you guys too." I sat up from the bed and waved. Jack looked over at me and I blushed, "Wow, Jack. Been a couple of years and you still have that puppy dog love look in your eye." Hiccup spoke up and Jack shoved him. I laughed and pushed Hiccup, "I happen to love that."

"Gross. You have friends visiting you!" Punzie said, sticking out her tongue. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her, "Sorry. Now, get out of my bedroom."

"What, you don't want us seeing anything?" Flynn said and I shoved him out the room, "I actually need to change to hang out with you guys." I said and everyone grumbled, leaving the room expect Jack. I sighed, "Jack, I can handle myself. I don't even have a bump yet."

"But...You still have to be careful." He said and I frowned. I pulled out a dress and some shorts to put underneath it. I changed myself and shoved on a pair of slippers before taking his hand, walking down the steps. I smiled and twirled in the dress once we stopped at the bottom, "You are something else, Elsa Overland-Frost."

"Only because you make me. Now come on, let's find our dorky friends. If I were them...we would go..."

"Movie Room." Jack and I said at the same time. We laughed and made our way towards the room. Just as predicted, we found them there.

"What movie are we watching?"

"21 Jump Street." Hiccup said. I looked over at Punzie and we smiled, "Channing Tatum!" We screamed, dreamly. I ran over to sit next to her and Jack rolled his eyes, "You should not be drooling over anyone but me."

"Oh, a girl can still dream!" I said while he sat next to me. Soon I frowned, "Where's An-"

"I'm here!"Anna came running down the steps. She had a couple bowls of popcorn in her hand. Kristoff trailed behind her with drinks in his hands along with various candies in his hands. She sat next to me and I smiled, "What are we watching first?" She asked and I winked at her, "21 Jump Street."

"Channing Tatum!" She screamed and I giggled, look_i_ng over at Jack who rolled his eyes. Before starting the movie, Anna got a couple of blankets and pillows, giving everyone some. Everyone sat on the floor, tummies down and I frowned while sighing. Jack must of saw the sadness in me because he pulled me up against a wall, wrapping the blanket over us, "At least we won't wake up the next morning with aching backs." I giggled and laid my head on his chest, watching the movie with him. After the movie finished, Anna popped in another. I didn't get a chance to see what is was because my eyes were coming heavy. I crawled my body up into Jack's who slid slowly down onto the floor.

"Goodnight, my princess." He kissed my forehead and I smiled, before letting sleep take me over...

_"Elsa." A sweet soft voice came out. Mom? I looked around and saw her, standing there with father. I smiled at them and my father came walking towards me, "Oh, Elsa." He said, tearing up._

_ "I missed you guys so much." I said and Mama smiled, "Oh, we've tried so many times to let the Queen let us talk to you. She finally agreed. Saying that you're able to handle such overwhelming information. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you." _

_ "It's okay. You didn't want me to see myself as a monster." I looked away, "I still think the town will believe so. I think that I'm one."_

_ "You're not a monster, Elsa." My mother said sternly, "Don't you ever think that."_

_ "Elsa, you're not a monster. Look at you. You've raised Anna. Controlled a kingdom from miles away. You're even having a baby!" Papa said. I chuckled, "Pretty soon, isn't it?"_

_ "I was that age when I was pregnant with you. We are in no position to judge." I laughed along with them. Then the laughter stopped. I stared at them with loving eyes before my father spoke up, "Elsa. You tell Jack, we're proud of him. After all he's done to win you back shows how much he loves you. I wouldn't want anyone else but him to marry my daughter."_

_ "Talking about marriage. When would you discuss with me about this arranged marriage I had with him?" I raised my eyebrows. My parents eyes widened and my father chuckled, "He was the only one Elsa, who really loved you. It was in his eyes."_

_ "We knew you guys would find your way back to each other. Also, we knew if you did and Jack was around to see you get married...he would never forgive himself for walking away. Even now, when you aren't looking, he still doesn't forgive himself along with the added pain he gave you." My mother spoke up and tears came from my eyes, "Why do you guys always know what to say?"_

_ "You're our daughter. We know what is best for you. With all the guys in your life, Jack is best for you and the kingdom. Talk about kingdom. Thank you for getting rid of that dirtbag Wesealtown. It was about time he went." My dad said and I laughed and nodded, "Anna is a sassy one, isn't she?" I replied and my mother laughed, "Gets it from your fathers side." I giggled and smiled, "So, all this time...You guys have been watching us?_

_ "Of course. We're always around. We always will be. We love you and Anna, Elsa. Don't ever forget that."_

_ "I lo-"_

_ "I'm sorry to intrude but Jack is trying to wake you up, Elsa." Queen said, appearing out of nowhere. I smiled at her then nodded, "Goodbye Papa and Mama."_

_ "This is no goodbye. We'll see you soon Elsa. I wish you, the kingdom and the baby the best." My father said and I nodded. I turned back to the Queen and she smiled, "Close your eyes and think of snow." I gave the three a hug then smiled. I did as she said._

"Elsa, Elsa. Sweetie. Wake up, it's lunch time." Jack said, shaking me. I groaned and fluttered my eyes open.

"What?"

"It's lunch time."

"I thought it was later than that." I said, confused while standing up. Jack chuckled and shook his head, "No. It's 1 in the afternoon. Anna said they're making burgers for us."

"Yum." I said out loud and Jack nodded. We walked hand and hand in silence towards the dinning room when I finally spoke up, "Queen made my parents visit me in my sleep."

"Is that so? What did they say?"

"That they're proud of you. Oh, they told me about the look in your eyes that I never caught when we were younger of puppy love," Jack blushed and I smiled, "So it is true!"

"Shut up!" He said, turning red and I smiled, "They also know about the pregnancy. They also told me that you still haven't forgiven yourself for walking away." Jack smile had turned into a frown. He turned his head away and let silence overwhelm us. I sighed, "Jack, you can't beat yourself up over something that happened years ago. We still found our way to each other. Look at us now, we're married and expecting a baby." He looked back at me and smiled, "I know...I can't forgive myself still." I squeezed his hand, "Learn how to." Before we knew it, we were in the dining room and everyone was sitting around the table, eating everything with a quick pace. Jack pulled out a chair for me, in which I rolled my eyes and sat down next to me. Jack and I began to eat in silence, giving each other silly looks while doing so.

"What would you name the girl?" Anna said and I looked at her confused, "Excuse me. What?"

"If you have a girl, what would you name her?" Anna repeated and I chuckled, "I just got pregnant Anna, names are the least of my worries. Taking care of the baby is all that matters to me right now." I said. I looked over to Jack who seemed to be in deep thought until he spoke up, "I want a sweet name for our daughter but one that makes sure she's not to be messed with. She's also going to be a daddy's girl." Jack looked over at smiling and I rolled my eyes, "Leave it up to Jack to spoil his girls." Hiccup spoke up. Jack gave him a glare and threw a hamburger bun at him, "No wasting food!" Kai called out and Jack frowned, "Fine."

"You're a king, act like it." I said and Jack sighed, "There's no one around."

"Should've saw that excuse coming." Anna said and I pouted, "Dammit." I looked over at Jack who gave me a wink but I just shot back a glare. I looked over to Kai, "Is there anything that I need to do before I go back to hanging with my friends?"

"No, Jack did it all last night."

"He. Wait. What?" I looked over at him, he smiled and nodded. I looked carefully at Kai, "Did he do everything...right?" Kai nodded and my mouth dropped open, "It's a first for everything. Right?" Anna giggled and I rolled my eyes. She was right. She managed to run a kingdom for three days, perfectly. Now Jack was doing all the work when I wasn't paying attention even though I strictly forbidden both of them from doing so. Everyone excused themselves from the table, putting the dishes into a basket for them to be washed and we proceeded to go back into the movie room. For the rest of the day, popcorn and candy seemed to be our eatings while having a movie marathon that were unrelated types, just enjoying each others company.


	5. Chapter 4: Cutie Pies

I was laying on my side, my head on top of Jack's chest and drawing circles on his bare torso with my nails. We laid silently next to each other, taking in each others presence as if it wasn't something we haven't gotten used too. He was running his hand slowly through my hair, massaging my scalp at the same time and it was no doubt that it felt good. I looked up at him and he looked down at me, smiling, "Want to get up now?"

"Yeah. We probably have paperwork to catch up on." I undid myself from the tangled bed sheets and pressed my feet onto the cold floor, it sent shivers through my body but warm ones. I pulled a dress out of my wardrobe and made my way into the bathroom, getting ready to change. As I finished, I walked out of the bathroom with Jack holding his royal attire, "Are we wearing this today?"

"No. There's no meetings. Just paperwork and hanging out in the town. Jeans and a t-shirt should be fine." I said to him and he nodded. As he took a shower, I blew out my hair and then wrapped it into a twist then coiled it up into a low side bun. I was applying on my makeup as he stepped out, "You're beautiful without it."

"I'm a queen, I have to maintain a polished look." I said to him while I was applying my mascara. I could feel him rolling his eyes and I rolled mine back. As I pulled away, he gave me a kiss on my cheek, "I hope you don't convince our daughter to wear makeup."

"How do you know for sure we're having a girl?"

"Daddy's intuition."

"Oh, shut up." I said. After moving away from the make up, I turned around towards him, resting my weight on my hands that were pressed against the dresser. He grabbed my hand and twirled me around, resulting into a giggle, "Your laugh. It's cute." He said, giving me another kiss on my cheek. I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the lips, resulting into a goofy smile from him. I chuckled and dragged him out of our bedroom into the study, twirling and dancing around his body. As we reached for the study, we walked in to see piles of paper stacked up on both of our desks. We groaned, "Didn't the day just start?" I complained and Jack nodded, "Let's see how fast this can go." He mumbled. As three hours passed, Jack and I were on our last batch of paperwork. Invitations towards balls, trade agreements, getting rid of certain business, etc were done throughout the time. As we sat back, the door opened and we both groaned, anticipating the next batch of papers. However, we got a sweet, pleasant, confusing surpise.

"Baby shower!" Anna screamed. I turned towards her and frowned, "You know I'm not fond of big crowds and too much attention."

"Aw, come on, Elsa! You're a queen. You hold balls. You go to balls. You visit the people in your kingdom. You're surrounded by crowds." She said back, I looked over at Jack and he shrugged, "Who's planning it?" He asked.

"Everyone but you two." My eyes widened, "By everyone, I hope you don't mean..."

"YES!" She squealed.

"NO!" I screamed back out, her and Jack jumped, "If there is going to be a baby shower, everyone would not be involved...Our group is...very diverse in taste. If I wanted anyone to work on it, it would be just you and Rapunzel because you're family. Just, no." I said and Anna frowned, "So, are you agreeing?"

"I'll tell you soon. I only just found out. Let's wait a couple of months." I said and Anna nodded, "I'm still going to look at things." She screamed while walking out.

"I know you will!" I replied and I looked over at Jack who raised his eyebrows, "Oh, don't give me that look!" I said and he chuckled, "Let's dance." I smiled at him while he took my hand. He put in a song and began singing along.

_Call you for the first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

"Wait, Jonas Brothers? Excuse me, sir. How do you know this song?"

"Fangirls, Elsa. Jonas fans everywhere in middle school. Seriously, like everywhere."

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_(I can't get you out of my mind)_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_(You don't even, don't even try)_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

_Suddenly I forgot how to speak_

_Hopeless, breathless_

_Baby can't you see?_

_Now I'm..._

_Yeah oh_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge, I'm just breathless_

_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_

_Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

_Ohhh_

_Love Bug again_

As the song played, we went in steps with various of twirls and dips. Once it ended, Jack looked at me and smiled, "I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again." Whispering in my ear, it sent chills down my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled, giving him a kiss. I could feel the warmth going through my body and I smiled against his lips. I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in close. I giggled and then he let go, taking my hand, "Let's go back into the room." He whispered again and I got chills against my spine. I couldn't help but blush and let him drag me back towards the room. As he closed the door behind us, he picked me up and slammed me on the bed, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"The baby still isn't developed. Plus, twins." He said, joking around. I rolled my eyes, "That's not how you get twins, Jack."

"Shut it." He pushed his body weight against mine and began to kiss me. I smiled and rolled him over so that I was on top, "Did you lock the door?" I pulled away and he nodded, "The walls aren't soundproof."

"It's not like they haven't done it before." I retorted and Jack laughed, before pulling me down for another kiss. I moaned through his lips, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. He lifted my skirt up and laugh, "Not much to struggle into like before."

"Oh gosh." I rolled my eyes, kissing him with hunger...

* * *

**Just a filler for now...A fluffy one. I was looking at Jonas Brothers songs and started to cry. I went to two of their concerts. This past one was in July 2013 and one in July 2009. Same date. AMAZING. I miss them but yah...**

**Have you guys seen the video for Ed Sheeran's Sing? That man always have some weird ass videos.**

**So, tomorrow (Friday) is my last day of classes so more writing! Hopefully! I'm starting two new Jelsa fanfictions. I'm thinking of making one where their older and not in school. Sort of like Spilled Ice but revamping it. I just thought that story was out of order.**

**Sooooooo June 26th is my graduation date which I'm excited about. I have no plans but to hang out this summer until August where I find out if I got any job positions but yah.**

**LOOK FORWARD TO COLLEGE :)**

**I have orientation on the 20th...Then in August a FULL freshman class orientation.**

**What if I meet... "The One" *Anna's voice***

**Let's hope its not a Hans D:**


	6. Chapter 5: Starting

The castle library has been one of the best features that we've ever had, especially for down time. When Anna and I were younger, we would always come down here for me to read a story for her along with sneaking here to hid from our parents. My body was draped over the couch with the fireplace crackling and lighting up the dark room, one of the features about this room was no matter what, it was always cold. Even in the hottest summers. As I draped my body over the couch, I flipped through the pile of baby magazines that Anna brought Jack and I...Jack was too busy with the kingdom work to even few them for today. He had laid me off from the work due to the fact that there wasn't much paperwork to be done and Jack wanted to prove to kingdoms all over that he was perfectly capable of being king even though he didn't grow up in royalty. Getting bored with the magazines, I went over to the study to see Jack staring off into space with a grin on his face, I giggled and quietly closed the door behind me. Quietly but quickly I made my way towards him and sat on his lap, which made him jump. He looked up and smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Hi." He whispered and I giggled, "Hello." He smiled then frowned, "Feeling sick lately."

"I'm fine, Jack. It's only three weeks."

"It's when all the symptoms should start. I want to make sure you're okay. I'm just worried."

"Worried?"

"That you might really sick with the baby. I don't want either of you being unhealthy." He said with fear in his eyes. I smiled at him, "We'll be fine. As long as you're around." I gave his hand a slight squeeze and he grinned, "I guess. I mean, I am pretty awesome." I rolled my eyes and got up from his lap, "I came to tell you that lunch is going to start soon."

"Fooooooooooood." He moaned and I laughed while grabbing his hand, "Come on. Let's enjoy the normal cravings before the weird one starts. Maybe I'll end up asking you for chocolate covered pickles."

"What the hell?" He said turning to me and I laughed, "Well, my mother had weird cravings with Anna. She used to tell me stories. The baby magazines said weird cravings too. Somehow, I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm going to have to kiss my wife with pickle breath. Awesome." I rolled my eyes and sat down while everyone else came running in.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed while running. I smiled at her, "No running on the waxed floors. You remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" Hiccup asked, putting his fork into the soft mac and cheese. He stuffed it in his mouth after asking.

"She slipped and fell straight into the wall."

"I have a scar! That's why I have bangs. Wanna see?" Anna pushed her bangs from her face and Hiccup choked on his food, "That's nasty! Put your bangs back down." He screamed and I chuckled, "Imagine seeing it when it happened." Hiccup choked again then shot me a glare. I picked up a forkful of mac and cheese, stuffing it into my mouth while I had a smirk on my face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you might choke." Hiccup snarled. I rolled my eyes and ate my food, smiling at him then sticking my tongue out.

"That's not very queen-like Elsa." Astrid spoke up and I looked shocked, "Since when was everyone against me?" Everyone but Jack laughed and he looked at me, "I don't get it."

"I don't get it either. We're friends with a bunch of weirdos." After saying that, my stomach began to turn, "Uh oh." I said outloud. Everyone looked at me and I got up out of my seat, running towards the nearest bathroom.

"Elsa!" Jack screamed out. I could heard his footsteps chasing me, once I got over the toilet, I began to throw up. Soon, I felt my hair being pulled back and a rubbing on my back, "It's okay. It's okay." I nodded but soon threw up again, I could hear Jack sigh, "I'm happy about the baby but I don't like seeing you in pain."

"It's okay." I pulled myself away from the toilet, flushing it. I turned around at him, "I'll be okay." I got up and began to rummage through the draw for a new toothbrush. Once I found it, I began to brush my teeth and Jack stood behind me, "It's going to be like this for months, Elsa." After spitting out the last taste of vomit in my mouth, I turned to face him, "It'll be worth it. Soon, we'll have a little baby that'll be a replica of us." He nodded. Soon I felt a cold shiver down my back and I jumped, Jack stared at me, "What?"

"That's odd. I never get cold…Was that you?"

"I didn't do anything." He said and I nodded. He hadn't. We looked around the room and didn't see anything, "Come on, Elsa." Jack said, tugging on my hand. As we left the bathroom, I turned around to close the bathroom, I could've swore I saw a flickering image of the moon. But why the moon? I looked over at Jack, "What's wrong?" He asked me. I smiled and squeezed his hand, "Nothing. Just, want to see if I can finish my food."

"We can try that later. Lets get you some tea." I nodded and walked with him into the kitchen, waiting for the tea to be made. However, I couldn't get the flickering image of the moon out of my head. I took a sip of the tea and Jack was staring at me. I gave him a confused look and he shook his head, "Elsa. You're worried about something. I can see it in your eyes."

"Worried about the baby, that's all." I said. He nodded and began to watch TV. Why the moon?

* * *

**Any theories? Eh. Eh.**


	7. Chapter 6: Guardians

A husky man stood in front of a globe with lights upon each continent, flickering at parts. His hands were folded around his back, nodding as the moon shone through a peephole of his place. Not a word came from his mouth, just an unhappy expression, showing that what was to come wasn't a very welcoming site. With a flick of his wrist, he pulled down a lever to show of the lights to the world. To humans, this was a show of the Northern Lights, the sight that many has traveled to see while for the Spirit/Fable world, it was a signal for a certain pact of chosen stories to visit him in his place. The chosen stories were chosen people, mainly believed in, and called themselves a guardian. A guardian, the ones who watch over the children and protect them from any harm or evil in the world as long as they kept believing in them. Them, who was may ask? The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, and Sandman, believe it or not who controls the good dreams. Each has a nickname for themselves, The Tooth Fairy was Tooth which was shorten, Easter Bunny was also known as Bunny or Bunnyman, Santa is really addressed as North while Sandman is Sandy. The one evil who all the children are protected from? Pitch. The boogeyman along with being a shapeshifter. Evil to the core. As the three met the husky man, North, at his workshop, North began to explain the situation to all of them and Tooth wasn't happy with North's decision to leave them alone.

"The young king and queen must learn about the future for themselves and the child. If they don't, the child would become parentless. No memory of their parents. Just a twisted story." Tooth said with a disapproving tone.

"Manny would be watching over the them."

"North! If what Manny said is true, Pitch will kill the baby! Pitch knows. You said it yourself, he already disguised himself as a young boy to win the queen's heart but failed!"

"Tooth, look. I k-"

"We need to warn them!"

"Adults can't even see us."

"Send out signs! I don't know." She threw her hands up, fluttering around the globe. The other two guardians said no words. They just looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Manny has already sent out a signal." North said, quietly. The other two guardians snapped their head towards him while Tooth stopped flying, "What?" They said all at the same time.

"Elsa had gotten a quick glance at him. That wasn't supposed to happen. She isn't thinking much about it. He said that she saw him flickering away after he watched her and Jack in the bathroom." Tooth looked at North, settling her feet on the ground and tucked her wings away, "This must be serious if he's watching over them so diligently." North nodded in agreement, "He doesn't want any of us getting involved. Mainly because her sister is still a child herself."

"Isn't her sister like….18?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. If Manny says that's Elsa's future, then what will her sisters be?" Bunny spoke up and North shook his head, "Manny is more worried about the heir than her sister."

"Wouldn't Pitch go after Anna first?"

"No, Elsa. It's a triple kill. Hurting Elsa would hurt the baby and Jack is the protector of these two girls. If Pitch hurts Elsa and gets away with it, Jack would never be able to forgive himself. He would give the throne up."

"Aw, that's real cute." Tooth gushed but North shook his head, "No. If Jack gives up the throne, the kingdom would not trust her sisters boyfriend in fear that he'll do the same. They're both not royals. Announcing her engagement to Jack to the kingdom was hell already. A few kingdoms dropped their trade and Elsa even got angry at one of them."

"Oh."

"So what now?" Bunny said and Sandy nodded in agreement, "We just wait on Manny's orders. However, we all can keep an eye on them. Her sister may be a child a heart but she doesn't necessarily have to believe." The whole guardian group agreed on North's word. They all looked at each other then up at the moon with worried eyes, "I hope you know what you're doing Manny. It'll be a shame for the baby to become family-less and never know the truth. Especially when its an heir." Tooth said before flittering back to her palace.

* * *

**Now how's that for a twist?  
I have a plan for my orientation. I'm gonna sit next to someone nice and make a convo with them. I have a friend for the school year! Haha, probably won't work out. I'm a damn chicken.**

**I went to the beach today. So, I'm sort of a mix between light/brown skin but for some odd reason instead of getting darker when I tan, I turn orange. SO I GOT A TAN AND IM ORANGE AND IM FREAKING OUT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. MY MOTHER ALWAYS KNEW THIS AND LAUGHED AT ME. I'm gonna be an orange sun ball to meet new people friday.  
**

**Anyways, how do you guys like it so far? **

**Theories?  
Actually please come up with some because I'm not sure what to do. haha**

**Thanks for reading**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 7: Breakin' Free

"I'll be downstairs with everyone. You coming?"

"Sure. Sure. Give me a couple of minutes." I had said to Elsa, she looked at me and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "Alright." I watched as she walked away then looked up at the sky. The Northern Lights had stopped shining over Arendelle, the only thing that was illuminating the night sky was the shine of the stars and the moon. I gripped the balcony below me while pushing my weight on it with my head facing the ground while sighing then pushing my head up towards the sky.

"Why? Why does it feel like I'm in the wrong place? Why does it feel like you're calling me?" I said, facing the moon. It only shone brighter and I shook my head, "Are you the one that scared Elsa? All she mumbles about is seeing a picture of the moon flashing in her dreams. What is going on?" I said. It dulled and I shook my head, "I'm talking to a moon. Great." I backed out of the balcony and closed the doors behind me, making my way towards the bedroom exit. Soon, the balcony doors flew open and the bedroom door slammed, I jumped and got into a battle position. In front of me, stood a boy holding a stick in his hand, with a bright yellow shine coming from the top. He smiled at me and didn't a word.

"Who are you?" I growled, letting an icicle form in my hand. He waved the stick and it melted, "No need to fear me, dear Jack Frost. You've asked the moon questions therefore you know he was calling you. We've been waiting a long time for you to do this. Let me introduce myself. I'm Nightlight, the protector of the Man in the Moon and the children around the world. I'm the protector of your family, Jack Frost. You, Elsa and your unborn child."

"Wait, what? You're just a boy." I removed myself from my battle stand, something about this man made me trust him. But, why?

"I may look like a boy because I haven't aged. I am immortal. Man in the Moon has chosen your family to be looked over by me." He pointed towards the moon. It shined bright, I looked at it then back at the young boy, "Why mine?"

"I wish I can answer that question dear Jack. However, you musn't tell anyone about our encounter. Not even, Queen Elsa."

"Well, why not?"

"Danger is awaiting you two. It's up to you to protect her. Don't you always feel like you don't belong here?"

"Well, yeah. Sometim-"

"It's because you don't, winter spirit." With that, Nightlight faded from my view. What just

happened? I looked up at the moon then shook my head, proceeding to walk out the door. Although I was troubled by the young boys word, I smiled once I saw Elsa. At the time, her bump was starting to show and no matter where she went, everyone would want to touch it. The kingdom was excited to see the new heir and frankly, I was just happy to be something that I never had….A proper father.

"You okay?" Elsa asked and I nodded, "What are you guys watching?"

"High School Musical."

"Let me guess...Zac Efron?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed and I laughed. I seemed to come into the singing part for Breaking Free. As it started, I started: _"We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach." _Everyone turned towards me and Elsa laughed, "_If we're trying, ya we're breaking free." _I stood up and grabbed her hand, "_You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are." _

"Too bad this isn't high school!" Anna screamed. I laughed while Elsa sang, "_Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts." _I turned to her and smiled as we sang together, "_But your faith, it gives me strength. Strength to believe."_

_ "We're breaking free!" _I said while running from her. She laughed, "_We're soaring." _Again, we started with each other, "_Flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying, so we're breaking free. Oh, we're breaking free."_

_ "Can you feel the buildings, like a wave the ocean just can't control." _I tried to do the moonwalk but failed horribly, making everyone laugh at me. I rolled my eyes and listened to Elsa, _"Connected by a feeling. Oh, in our very souls." _Trying to be cute, I imatiated Zac, "_In our very souls. Oh." _She giggled, _"Rising until it lifts us up, so everyone can see."_

_ "We're breaking free!" _I screamed. Everyone began to clap for us like the movie. She laughed, "_We're soaring." _Again, we started with each other, "_Flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying, so we're breaking free. Oh, we're breaking free." _**(A/N: For single land stanza's coming up. Like this one. Bold would be both of them. Underline would be Jack. If you seen High School Musical then Jack is Tory and Elsa is Gabriella, obviously.)**

_ "Oh, runnin'!"_

_ "__Climbin', to get to that place__-"_

_ "__**To be all that we can be**__!"_

_ "__Now's the time__!"_

_ "__**So we're breaking free!**__"_

_ "__We're breaking free__!"_

_ "Oh yeah." _I picked up where she left off, ready for the next stanza while this time, we were dancing around the living room and laughing, _"More than hope, more than faith."_

_ "This is true, this is fate and together-"_

_ "__**We see it coming**__!"_

_ "__More than you, more than me__!"_

_ "Not a want but a need!"_

_ "__**Both of us, breaking free**__!" _Going along with movie's choreography, I let go of Elsa and twirled her around, "_Soaring!"_

_ "Flying!"_

_ "__**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying-**__"_

_ "__Yeah, we're breaking free__!"_

_ "Breaking free, running."_

_ "__Ohhh, Climbing__."_

_ "__**To get to the place, to be all that we can be. Now's the time**__."_

_ "__Now's the time.__"_

_ "So, we're breaking free."_

_ "__Oh, we're breaking free__."_

_ "Ohh."_

_ "__**You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are.**__" _We stared at each other while the whole group clapped, "Go fake Gabriella and Troy!" Anna screamed and I laughed while sticking out my tongue. "She's right, you'll never be as hot as Zac Efron." Elsa said and the whole group made an Oooooh sound. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Do I have to remind her that I'm her husband and she's carrying my child?" I looked towards the group and then they made an Oh sound back towards her. She pushed me and I picked her up, "You guys going to do the kissing cheek scene now?" Merida said annoyed and I gave her a glare which lead to everyone laughing.

"So, we're going to sing All In This Together next?" Rapunzel squealed and I shook my head no, "I'm tired out from singing with this lovely lady." I collapsed on the couch. Elsa giggled and sat on my lap, making me groan a little, "Don't surprise me like that!" I whine. I could feel her rolling her eyes, "Stop acting like a big baby." She whacked me in the face. I laughed at her face.

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!" Anna screamed. I jumped, startled and everyone laughed. They all got up and danced along with the song, Elsa grabbed my hand and began to dance with me.

"WILDCATS. IN THE HOUSE." Anna screamed and I laughed. I backed out and watched the group dance. As the movie ended, I laughed, "Nothing like a little High School Musical to bring the kid in us out. Don't it."

"Psh. I feel like it was Elsa and I's destiny to be in a Disney Movie." Anna said while Elsa rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Just because we're royalty, doesn't mean anything."

"It means a lot!" Anna squealed. I laughed, "Let's get some snacks!" Elsa yelled and everyone ran into the kitchen. I stayed behind, the thoughts that my mind had shortly forgot about was back in my head again. _"It's because you don't, winter spirit." _What exactly did those words mean? I mean, I know Jack Frost was a name of the winter spirit but I wasn't Jack Frost, I was Jackson Overland-Frost. I sat down on the couch, my head in my hands when I felt a nudge, "You okay?" I looked over and saw Rapunzel, I nodded, "Yeah. Just, tell Elsa, I'm gonna take a breath of fresh air." She nodded and retreated back into the kitchen. I walked out of the castle grounds, being greeted by some of the towns people. I sat by the fjord and looked over, "Nightlight?" I said outloud. Soon, a flash was infront of me. I looked up at him, "Yes, Jack?"

"Can you tell me what this danger is?"

"It's more of a who," He sat down next to me and I looked over, "And you already know who this, who is."

"Huh?"

"Well, what are some evil's that you've encountered."

"Peter Pan and his fairies. Pitch, a lot actually. Pitch-The danger is Pitch?"

"He's immortal. Like I. Man in the moon and some of your old friends."

"Old friends?"

"All due in time, my winter spirit. All due in time."

"Why do you keep on calling me a winter spirit?"

"Well. You can control ice, wind and snow. Can't you?"

"Yeah. So can Elsa."

"Nah. She's more suited for Snow Queen." Nightlight said. I chuckled, "She can be a little cold….Do you think the baby would have ice powers?" I asked. Nightlight's faced darken, "I'm afraid so."

"Afraid?"

"That's why you guys are in danger. Your unborn child has amazing powers. Incredibly powerful. Pitch would want it. His line? Nothing goes better with dark than cold. He'll take control of Elsa. Soon, the Nightmare King would have a Queen. Once Elsa gives birth, he'll kill her and simply, take the babies power than kill it. Then kill you."

"Kill me? Why, me?"

"You're the key to his undoing."

"Undoing?"

"You, Elsa and your baby has the power to lock Pitch up. Like I once did." The boy turned away from me but I caught this quick glimpse of pain on his face. I looked over at him, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking…"

"You see. Pitch, during the golden ages, had attacked Tsar's, Man in the Moon, family. Tsar never had a nightmare and Pitch was furious about that. He wanted to kill his family. Being the protector of the young boy, I bravely attacked Pitch with my stick here and let off an explosion. Along with the explosion, Tsar lost his parents and was sent to live on the moon, eventually becoming one with it. Pitch and I stayed locked up for centuries, until you and Elsa were born. He escaped, something woke him up. I recently woke up, I'm not sure why it took me so long. I think it was too boost up my magic here. However, I was told not to use it until dire need." I nodded and watched as the boy played with a stick, "I have a stick too. I don't usually use it." I spoke up and he nodded, "I figured as much," He turned towards me and smiled, "You know, we look alike."

"I noticed. The only difference is the eye color."

"Maybe I can take Elsa from you." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I will kick your ass." I said and he laughed, "I'm only kidding." I rolled my eyes and laughed along with him then quieted down, "I should get back to her. She's probably worrying." He nodded then smiled, "Call my name and I'll make myself visible. Pleasure to be at your service, King Jackson."

"No, pleasure to be at yours." I said, shaking my hand. He smiled and faded off with a bow, once again. I made my way towards the castle to see Elsa nervously biting her fingernails. I looked at her confused but then saw the worry on her face, "Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"Oh! Jack! I thought you ran away. Why are you so nervous? Is it because of the baby? Jack, I didn't-" I cut her off with a kiss, "Of course I'm nervous but I wouldn't abandon you. I just needed some time to think."

"Oh, Jack." She gave me a hug and I smiled, "I'm not going anywhere, Elsa. I'm not. I promise." I pulled her away and gave her a kiss on the forehead, holding her hand.

"Let's go inside. Fix you up an ice cream sundae." We walked inside of the castle, into the kitchen. We began to make an ice cream sundae but halfway through it, Elsa didn't bother and ended up shoving majority of the ingredients in her mouth and we both gave up. I chuckled as she walked into the study with the ice cream in her hand, "Elsa, you aren't supposed to be eating near paperwork."

"It's not like I'm touching it. You're here to give me updates."

"You don't trust me running a kingdom on my own?"

"Correct." She said and I pretended to be hurt by her words. She rolled her eyes and waited pateintly for me to start talking, "Well Weaseltown is still begging to have their trading partner back, ever since that outburst at our engagement announcement, they have been losing plenty of trade partners and their economy is declining. I declined their offer, telling them that Arendelle no longer wants to be affiliated with a kingdom that insulted their future king and signed it off with my name. We're standing well, under the kingdom of Corona. Your aunt and uncle are doing just fine, they actually want us to visit them or they come here. They miss you and Anna. I told them that they are welcomed to come here and that we have big news for them. Apparently, only Arendelle knows about your pregnancy. Also, Norway has agreed that they would no longer interfere with the kingdoms within Scandinavian countries due to the fact that they see how everything is going with their standings. They're enjoying how the country is turning out. That's pretty much it." Elsa had nodded, "I stand corrected. Any invitations to anywhere?"

"Doesn't matter. You're not leaving this country." I told her and she seemed taken back by my voice then smiled, "I love how much you care." She gave me a peck on my lips and hugged me close, I gave her a tight hug back and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**I just had a High School Musical Marathon the other day and I just couldn't resist. I started crying at the end of HSM3 because well, that movie was everything. I even cried just watching the first one. Zac Efron is the BABE.**

**Have any of you (age appropriate) seen That Awkward Moment? I was in tears.**

**I went to my first half of college orientation today and I never felt so alone. Everyone sort of clicked with each other and I was like the only one. I tried to talk to people but it failed horribly so I ended up pouting the whole time. It was only like one group of people though so it shouldn't have been that much of a big deal, y'know. I have my other one in August and it's sort of like a Freshman Field Day. Today just made me feel so displaced and alone. I actually started second guessing the college but I can't do much now, Can I?**

**Well that's it, until next time.**


	9. Chapter 8: It's Coming

6 Months Later (Nearing Elsa's Due Date)

* * *

By now, the baby was ready to come out and the castle staff had everything prepared already. Due to Jack's and I request, we wanted to have an at home birth as long as there was a midwife and a doctor around to certify everything also due to the fact that I couldn't walk more than five steps before holding onto something. Jack had been watching me critically over the past few months, his eyes flickering with pain, worry and fear which also worried me deeply. It wasn't until this month that he went around gushing to everyone saying that the little girl, the gender of our baby, was going to be a Daddy's girl and he was going to spoil her and give her everything she wanted and whenever someone would point out that's not healthy, he would give them the death glare. Frankly, I was happy to see that Jack was excited about having a baby and even more happy knowing that this is baby is apart of our lives.

I cradled into his arms, keeping one hand on my stomach as the little girl kicked furiously. I winced in pain for a bit then looked up at his face. I brushed a strand of hair out of his sleeping face and smiled as his nose twitched. I sighed and brushed my hand down his face, his eyes fluttered open and I smiled.

"Hey." I said softly. He smiled, "Hey." His voice said roughly, I giggled while he cleared his throat.

"How's my two favorite girls?" He rubbed my belly while giving me a kiss. I gladly accepted it, "Perfect." I whispered and he nodded. He groaned and moved arm so that he was able to pull me in, adjusting the covers over us, "Is this a resting day?"

"No one came to interrupt us. I'm kind of scared. Anna usually does." I said and he nodded, "How long you've been up for?"

"Not that long," I said, snuggling my head into his chest, "I can't wait till this little one's out. I can hold you closer." I said and he laughed, "I can't wait to spoil her." I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, "Not healthy, Jack."

"Don't care, Elsa." He stuck his tongue out at me and I did so with mine. I laughed and looked up at the ceiling, "You know, I wonder how she is going to be with her powers…"

"She'll be beautiful...Just like her mother." He grabbed my hand and held it, I used the other one threw a snowball in the air which bursted into millions of snowflakes. The room had set into a blue tone when a wave of air, turned it dark then light. Jack shot straight up from the resting place, putting his arm around my body.

"Nightlight?" He called out. I looked at him, "Who the hell is Nightlight?" I asked, he looked back at me but didn't say a word, "Nightlight?" He shouted again. Soon, a boy flashed in front of us. I gaped at him, seeing the resemblance, he looked at Jack then me and smiled, "Pleasure to meet you Que-" He then gasped. He was facing the corner of the room and his eyes flared up in anger. Jack and I tilted our heads and there he was...once again.

"Well, isn't the a familiar sight?" He said, walking with his hands behind his back, "You know this room is very warming. All the dark spots in here, as if it was calling me." He looked me directly in the eye, I didn't say a word just stared him back, "Showing a bit of strength, aren't we?"

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Oh. You know the answer to that. An unbelievably rhetorical question."

"Pitch. Go away." The young boy spoke up. Pitch smiled at the young boy, "I'm not here to attack you. I'm here to warn you. A war is coming and Elsa and her baby won't be able to make it." Pitch threw dark sand at me but Jack froze it off.

"Leave her alone." I struggled to sit up, watching Jack shoot ice at Pitch who lurked in the shadows. Out of anger, I put both hands up in the ceiling and it let out a crack, a sharp shard of ice hit the ground like lighting and froze over the whole room. Once the snowy sand went away, no one was left in the room but the young boy and Jack. I shot Jack a glare, "Explain. Now." He sighed.

"No, I'll explain. My name is Nightlight…." The young boy went on with his story and his mission on being here. At the end, I smiled at him.

"You know, you resemble, Jack..A lot." I said and he nodded, "We pointed that out. I told im since we do I can take you away from him and he threaten to kick my ass. Either way, I wouldn't. The love of my life is around."

"Really?"

"Her name is Katherine, she's a beauty."

"Does she look like me?" I said, joking and he shaked his head, "No. No offense."

"None taken."

"Better not." Jack grumbled. I raised my eyebrow at him and he puffed, "Stop flirting with him." He groaned and I rolled my eyes, "Little baby." I said and he shot me a glare. Nightlight laughed, "I love watching you guys when you start bickering. It's so cute." Jack gave me a glare and I rolled my eyes, "Jack. He's protecting us, cut him some slack. Shesh."

"Oh. Let's bring it back to the girl who was crying over not having honey with her chips."

"Excuse me. I didn't ask for a baby. You implanted her in me."

"You're acting like you don't want to have her." He fired back. I opened my mouth to protest but I couldn't come up with anything, "I hate you." I grumbled and he smiled out of victory, "Ha." I pushed him off the bed which landed him on the floor with a thud, "Elsa Luna Overland Frost!" He screamed out and I laughed.

"Victory will forever be mine!" I squealed. I got off of the bed and danced to the bathroom.

"She's a handful, isn't she?" Nightlight said and Jack chuckled, "She sure is but I love her. You should've us when we were younger. She's always abused me. We have proof. There are pictures of her hitting me with boxes on christmas and she buried me in a pile of sand in the summer. She's evil."

"Hey!" I screamed out and laughed. I relaxed myself in a warm shower while laughing, I closed my eyes for a bit then opened them. In front of me was a dark, black sanded horse. I screamed and put my hands up. Last thing I saw was ice, snow and darkness.

* * *

**My graduation is a little over 12 hours away... It's 4:10 am over in New York.**

**I'm graduating High School, most of you guys know this...I'm so nervous. It's crazy. I feel like I'm going to cry. I decorated my graduation cap, it says, "I'm Breakin' Free." from High School Musical With stars and glitter. It's jacked up because I spilled glitter all over it while I was getting up from my chair and I hate it but whatevs. I'm only wearing it once, right? Framing it after!**

**I've been job hunting and rghareughrwugherugr NOT GOING WELL. DAMN YOU NYC. They barely hire young adults here. I'm just so excited. I've been obessed with picture frames lately and I have no idea why. I just want to frame everything. I have to clean my room because my friend is coming over to get ready and I'm just like lol dammit**

**I hate cleaning. Anyways, hoped you like it.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS/SHOULD HAPPEN TO ELSA OTHER THAN FOR HER AND THE BABY TO BE OKAY BECAUSE THAT'S THE INEVITABLE. I PROMISE.**


	10. Chapter 9: Falling

I felt like I was falling, falling in the arms of darkness with no support. My mouth was open but there was no sound coming out, it was as if I was screaming but no one could hear. Soon, I stopped falling but I was suspended in the air, then started moving as if someone was dragging me along.

"Queen?" I called out, hearing my voice this time and no one answered. I was just being pushed along in the air, following darkness. I couldn't put my feet down on the ground or anything, every time I would try to, my leg felt like a thousand needles were shooting into them. The baby. I thought in my head but I couldn't protect her, I was stuck in a perfect horizontal line.

"Hush little baby don't you cry…" A voice said. I turned towards the direction, all of a sudden becoming flexible and smiled. It was my mother and father with a young blonde in their hand, it must of been me. Soon, a black shadow overcasted them and I stared at them in horror.

"NO!" I screamed out. It was too late, the darkness had engulfed them and left me on the floor, alone. When the scene changed, it was my parents on the floor, dead and staring towards me, lifeless. It was one of my fears. Being alone. Left. I walked closer to them and they jumped up, walking towards me. Closer with their hands out. Frighten, I began to take steps back and it felt as if there was a wall behind me. "Monster, devil, witch." They kept screaming while nearing towards me, "NO!" I screamed. I soon felt coldness on my fingers and I looked down, there was ice coming out of my fingers and ready to attack them. Soon, the scene went blank and I standing in front of a blue ice wall…the same wall of my ice castle. I sighed out of relief, I was in a place without darkness and a place I call home. I looked through the wall and saw Queen. I banged on the wall and she turned around, her eyes lighting up.

"Elsa!" I heard her say, running towards the wall but her voice was muffled, "I can't get to you!" She said and I shook my head, "Why not?" Before she responded, her face turned into complete horror. "Oh no." She said, moving her mouth but not hearing the words before turning around, a hand went over my mouth and I struggled, I couldn't breathe. I began to kick until I felt nothing, "NO!" I heard a screamed then shattering. I fell on the floor while hearing a whimper and a thud. I struggled to open my eyes and once I did, I saw Pitch. I growled, "Get me out of here!" I screamed towards him and lunged.

"Why would I ever do that? Seeing you scared is amusing...If only Queen was as fearful as you." He said, smiling. I didn't say a word, just shot him a glare, "Come on Elsa, yo-"

"It's Queen Elsa to you." I said, firmly.

"It can't possibly be Queen Elsa if you kissed me."

"You're a creep. How can you disguise yourself as a young boy for power? Disgusting." I snapped back.

"Stop acting like you're so strong, because we know you'll never be….That baby carries all your strength." He came closer to me. I stepped back but there was a wall pushing me towards him, "Leave her alone!" I screamed. He put his hand on his stomach but he jumped back, "FUCK!" He screamed. I looked at his hand and saw that icicles were piercing through it. "What the hell?" He said. He growled with anger and shot black sand at my stomach but a blue light shined. My eyes widened with fear and I didn't say a word. Soon, I felt like I was falling again but all the darkness faded around me and I was back in my castle.

"Oh, thank God!" I heard. I looked around and saw Queen, she ran towards me and smiled. She gave me a hug, "I thought you were a goner!" She let out of a breathe of relief, I chuckled, "What's going on?"

"Nightlight told you, a war is coming. The darkness and light would fight to protect you, Jack and your baby….There is one thing that I should tell you." She walked away from me and turned around. She walked out towards the balcony and I followed, "What is it?"

"Jack is immortal." She said, simply. I choked on breath, "He's what?"

"Immortal. Jack stops aging at 21." She said and I dryly laughed, "That's impossible."

"No, it's not. He's expected to become a guardian, fighting to protect the children…."

"Since he's immortal, what would happen to me?" I asked. She didn't say a word, silence indicating that I would no longer be with him, "I'll die...He'll keep living." I said softly and she let out a sigh. I began to weep, "Jack would be de-"

"You can become immortal." She interrupted me and I looked at her confused, "What?"

"You can become immortal."

"How?"

"You would have to take my place as the Snow Queen and become a winter spirit. Guiding all the future queens of Arendelle along their way into becoming a queen and learning to cope with their powers."

"But…..What about you?"

"I'm growing weak. I've been alive with immorality for centuries. I think it's time for you to take my place…"

"But...what would?"

"You would stop aging too."

"What about the baby? Could I have more?"

"She'll be the heir to Arendelle. You can't have more but you can guide her into being a queen but you and Jack would have to stage a death.."

"After?"

"Once your death is staged, you would become invisible to everyone…..Not including the palace of Arendelle. However, you can't let them know it's a fake death."

"Why not?"

"Jack would become immortal and you would die. Nightlight is the reason why I told you. He's telling Jack."

"Am I still sleeping?"

"Yes."

"How'd you get me out of the nightmare?"

"I channelled myself into your tummy where the future heir is. She's very powerful and that's how I was able to hurt Pitch and break you out of the nightmare."

"Queen….Could you come back to the castle? Once she's born. Please."

"With pleasure. I want to see the new heir anyways." She smiled and I gave her a hug, "I would like to go home now."

"Okay. I'm watching you. Even though you're with a child, you need to keep your guard up. Stop wearing those pesky gloves." She ripped them off of my hand and rolled her eyes, "That's how you get hurt."

"But…"

"No. Keep them off. Your ice is your only protection. You're powerful." She said and I grumbled, "Fine."

"Alright. Close your eyes and think of snow." I did as she said and blinked a couple of times.

* * *

I woke up and looked around before releasing I no longer was in the tub. I was laying on the bed with a nightgown covering my body. I sat up to feel a wave of cool air rush around me and looked over to my left, Jack was sitting there, staring at me and Nightlight was floating above me. Jack poked my cheek and I shot him a glare, "What the hell?"

"Oh, she's really awake this time." He looked over at Nightlight and he nodded, "What?" I asked, looking back over and Jack.

"You would open your eyes and blink a couple of times then close them. We would poke you but you were unresponsive. Oh, are you okay? Is the little angel okay…?" I nodded then looked at Nightlight, "Did you tell him? Queen told me."

"Dammit. I thought she was going to wait."

"Tell me, what?"

"You're immortal." I blurted out and then flew my hand over my mouth. Nightlight groaned and I smiled, weakly.

"What?" He said. I looked over at Nightlight and he sighed, "Remember when I told you that you don't belong here...Then called you a winter spirit….Then told you all in time?"

"Well, yeah."

"It's cause you are the legend of Jack Frost. You are a winter spirit and you do not belong in the mortal world. When you turned 21, you stopped aging.." Nightlight went on to tell Jack the story and once he finished on Jack's behalf, he stared at me…. "What would happen to Elsa...Would she live on and die…?" He said, sadly. I smiled at him then Nightlight, "Queen would like for me to take her place. I would become the Snow Queen, guide all the queens of Arendelle, until the kingdom falls of course, to womanhood and help them control their powers. I would become the adult figure in their lives…" Jack's smile lit up and I nodded, "Our daughter, will grow up knowing us but … we have to stage a death once she turns 21. The kingdom would be to her. If we tell anyone about our stage death, her offer would be given up and wait for someone else. Therefore, you would go on without me but I will die…" I said and he nodded, "So, we'll be able to watch our daughter grow up?" I nodded and he smiled then frowned, "Don't we become invisible?" He looked at Nightlight.

"Not enterinaly. You would still be visible to the whole Arendelle and Frost bloodline. You can make yourself visible as long as someone calls your name like when you call mine, Jack." Nightlight said and Jack smiled, "YES!" I laughed and Nightlight rolled his eyes. I looked over at him, "What would happen to you with Katherine?"

"I'm not sure...I'm hoping to become mortal to live with her…" I smiled then nodded, "I'm sure Man in The Moon would grant you that wish for being such an amazing person to him and his family."

"I'm sure he would." He smiled back at the moon who flickered, "I should get going. He's calling me and Anna is coming soon."

"Wait h-"

"ELSA!" Anna banged on the door. He winked and flew away, I looked up at Jack who chuckled and opened the door.

* * *

**SCHOOL IS OVER. GRADUATION IS OVER. HIGH SCHOOL IS OVER. *BURNS ALL MY PAPERS***

**WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMA TIME**

**IT'S OUR ****VACATION**

**SCHOOLS OUT SCREAM AND SHOUT. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**


	11. Chapter 10: Telling

"Elsa!" Anna banged on the door, I looked over towards Jack who shrugged and opened the door. As he opened it, Anna was midway into banging the door again. She opened her mouth then faced me, "Elsa. I have good news."

"Is it stupid good news or-"

"Kristoff engaged!" She squealed. I stared at her and blinked for a couple of times, "Wait, what?"

"Do you not like him….Kristoff engaged!"

"LET ME SEE." I screamed and she squealed. She pushed Jack out of the way and showed me the ring and I smiled, "Oh, it's beautiful Anna. This looks like it cost him a fortune."

"I know! I told him even when we get married, I won't ever ever lose it." I looked at Anna and she was smiling brightly, "I'm happy it was Kristoff and not some jerk." I told Anna and she nodded,"I wish I could've told Mama and Papa."

"Don't worry. They're always watching. Trust me." I looked over at Jack and he gave me a thumbs up. I giggled and looked back at Anna, "So, wedding plans?" I asked and her face lit up, "YES. Can you help me? You and Jack only took like 6 months to plan it and it was perfect. Elsa."

"We actually took 21 yea-"

"Jack, shut up." I said and he frowned, "Jack, shut up." He mimicked me and I rolled my eyes then shot him a glare, "When this baby is born, I'm going to kill you." Anna laughed, "Names yet? The angels due soon."

"No, too focused on queen duty."

"Elsa." Anna gave me a straight look and I rolled my eyes, "Today is your day, Anna. We'll hold a big bal-"

"No. I just want to have a dinner with friends and family. After what happened with you and Jack...I-"

"There is a big difference. I was becoming king." Jack said and Anna shot him an annoyed expression, "No one believes you should marry out the royal bloodline if your royalty. You know this Jack. They don't care if it's the 21st century. Geez, asshole." I laughed while Anna walked out the room, I turned to him, "You know better."

"Whatever." He sat down next to me and began to rub my belly, "She's right. You're due in like two months. We should have baby names, ya'know." I smiled at the sight of him and I sighed, "Who would've thought that you were the father type." He looked up at me and smiled, "Do you have enjoyment in teasing me?"

"Maybe." I leaned in and gave him a kiss. I pulled away and smiled, "Names?"

"Do you want Norwegian names?" Jack pulled out my laptop and I thought about it, "Yeah. That'll be nice."

"Alright. I'll say the name and the meaning." He said and I nodded. He smiled, "Aria, it means eagle. Uh..Asta means love...Kari means gust of wind...Halle means home rule...Ola means ancestor." I laughed, "Ola reminds me of Olaf." I said and he chuckled, "Yeah. I like Kari and Aria."

"I like those too plus Halle." I said and he nodded, "We'll have everyone take a vote?"

"Sure. For now, let's plan Anna's dinner." I got up from the bed, slowly while Jack assisted me. We went over to talk to Anna and Kristoff, Anna insisted on sandwiches even though Jack and I told her a gazillion times that sandwiches would be for a lunch annoucement, not dinner. After arguing, we agreed that she would announce her engagement during lunch so that we would all be able to celebrate by walking around town or just having a movie marathon. On the list was sandwiches, chocolate and more chocolate which benefited the both of us. As the arrangement ended, I walked over to the study in secrecy and sat down at my table, looking at the pile of letters on my desk. I went through them all, majority of them being congratulations of the pregnancy while others were about the kingdoms wellbeing.

"Elsa?" There was a knock on the door. "Curses," I mumbled under my breath then spoke up, 'Come in!' I yelled and Anna walked in, "You shouldn't be in here but...I've come to bring you to Jack. He said its a surprise." I smiled and walked behind Anna with careful steps before reaching a room door with Jack and Kristoff next to it, "Uh?" I asked confused but everyone just smiled, I looked over at Jack for an explanation and he chuckled, "For the past three months, I've payed attention to your sleeping schedule and found a pattern. Almost every night you spent asleep, I was anxious about having a baby but yet I knew we weren't prepared so I took the weight off your shoulders." I stared at him confused, "Oh yeah..." He said and covered my eyes, I could hear a click and a hand softly pushing me on my back, "Open." He whispered in my ears and my hands flew up to my mouth, he built a nursery. I looked back at him and he smiled, "Look around." He said and I carefully went into the room which was decorated in blue and pink, "Reminds me of cotton candy." I whispered and he chuckled, "Yeah." The walls were decorated in blue and pink snowflakes with blue crib that was lined with satin royal blue sheets. A white rocking chair that was decorated to look frosted along with a white dresser. A pink teething ring stood onto of it along with a pink diaper bag along with various sizes of diapers and new toys, I turned at him and tears welled in my eyes.

"I planned for the future...I know we might have to get some more stuff later on but this is as much as I could-"

"Jack, I don't even care about all if that. I love it." I said, giving him a tight hug. He patted my hair and kissed my forehead, "This is the exact reaction I wanted." He said and I nodded as I sobbed into his chest,"I couldn't ask for a better husband. You'll make a great father Jack."

"I hope I do."

"No, you will."

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating faster. My phone broke my laptop, it smashed on the screen so I'm using my phoe which is superhard. I won't have it back until a week or two now but I will try to find ways to update. Also if I'm reading your stories this is why reviews have been mia... Love u guys**


	12. Chapter 11: Relationships

**HEY GUYS. I'm back...Sort of. I'm sorry for the much anticipated delay. This is the filler for next chapter...which would be interesting. I miss you all.**

* * *

As the insecurities of Jack becoming a parent wore off of him, the rest of the day went by smoothly. The preparations for Anna's luncheon for the upcoming weekend were finalized and her smile beamed more than usual. At times, I would watch from my window at her and Kristoff running around, giving her looks that shone bright in his eyes...The same look that Jack gave me and nothing made me happier. A couple of times, she caught me and scolded me when Kristoff wasn't looking which made me laugh. As I turned away from the window, Jack came in walking with a bowl of soup, "Chicken noodle?"

"That's fine." I sat down carefully on the bed, my legs draping off while he pushed a folded table in front of me and putting the hot soup down.

"Still spying on Anna?" He asked and I mumbled in agreement while taking a large sip of the soup, "Whoa, slow down there Princess. It's hot." He said while opening the curtains and I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine." I watched as he fixed the room up and smiled, "Why are you always cleaning?"

"I'm nervous, Els." He sat down next to me and I smiled, "We have another two months."

"The due date," He emphasised, "What if she comes early and the palace is a mess? What if she's late and we all start freaking out? What if you spend days in labour and I'm dying of exhaustion in the delivery room?"

"Jack. Calm down. The birth would be smooth and-"

"You can't forget about the war Elsa."

"Jack, let's jus-"

"Elsa! This is something that's coming!"

"Jack!" I snapped, slamming the spoon down on the table and making him jump. Just in time, Nightlight popped up, "Elsa, no need to freak out. He is right. Jack, you are going to send her into an early labour if you keep going crazy with worries though." He sat on his stick and floated in front of us, Jack nodded and I smiled, "Thank you, Nightlight." I nodded and Jack nodded, "I'm just worried."

"So am I." Nightlight said, letting his legs hang off of his stick, "Pitch is going to use your fears against you. Jack, your fear of being a proper father and Elsa, your fear of having to balance a child, kingdom and a husband along with losing your sister." I looked over at Jack and gave him a weak smiled, "No time for the cuteness. This is serious. Pitch would use various scenarios against you and you must fight those, no matter what happens, Jack only." I stared at Nightlight confused, "What about me-."

"He'll use my memories against you." A voice said, coming from the window. I smiled, "Queen!" I said, jumping up.

"Elsa, you really need to calm down." She said while freezing the soup and I gave her a sheepish smiled, "Sorry." She laughed and gave me a hug, "We'll talk about your baby later...Your face is about to gush, we need to talk about Pitch now." I pouted and she laughed, "He's going to use my memories against you. It involves the story of Arendelle's and your sisters fate."

"Sister?" I asked and she nodded with a sad smile, "Remember, I told you that I froze over Arendelle?" I nodded and she began to pace while lighting up the sky, "I ran from the kingdom because she pissed me off which lead me to freezing it. She came to find me, in the ice castle and we got into a huge fight which lead me to blasting ice in her heart. It killed her then I killed myself because I couldn't live with the burden of not being with her...Before I killed myself...I made sure that I had a son, one who didn't acquire my powers to help rule Arendelle...You love your sister as much as I loved mine and those memories would transform into such realistic ones, that you'll send your body into a panic mode...There's just one problem…:"

"What?"

"Your baby's fears.." Her and Nightlight said at the same time. Jack and I looked confused, "How can our…"

"You're scared your baby might turn out evil with her powers, yes?" Queen asked me and I nodded. She gave me a frown, "Your baby inhabits those fears, making yours now hers."

"No." I whispered, flying my hand over my stomach but Queen chuckled, "However, being the daughter of the Snow Queen and Winter Spirit kind of makes her badass. She's strong." I looked over at Jack and smiled, "Yeah, she'll be pretty badass. Her mother already froze someones balls." Jack said and Nightlight's mouth dropped open, "No way." My face turned red and Nightlight laughed, "Amazing." I rolled my eyes and looked at Queen, "Now, the baby. Come on, Jack made a nursery." I grabbed her hand and pull her out the door, while she laughed. I left Jack alone in the room with Nightlight, hoping that they'll do what they do, talk.

"You're excited."

"Yeah…" I said happily then sighed, "Nervous too."

"All mothers-to-be are. I was freaked that I might hurt the young boy I had but I laid my eyes on him and...I fell in love."

"So, we have the same taste in guys?" I teased and she laughed, "Nightlight...Is actually my lover." She bit her lip and my mouth dropped open, "No way." She blushed then nodded, "So, you're real name is…"

"He told you, aw man. I told him don't tell people that but yes, it's Katherine."

"Can I call you Queen or Katherine?"

"Either or. I like people to address me as Queen because it reminds me of who I once was." She said and I nodded, "So you guys became embodiments of winter?"

"Nightlight, no. Me, yeah. It'll be different for you and Jack, though."

"Oh, here's the room. What does Nightlight do?" I asked while opening the room and she smiled, "He's the protector of the man in the moon and all the guardians and children of the world...Oh my gosh, it's beautiful."

"I know right!" I squealed and she laughed, "He did this by himself?" I snorted and she laughed, "Who helped?"

"Anna's finance."

"They're engaged?!"

"Yes!"

"Whoa, I haven't visit you in awhile."

"This actually all just happened in the span of two days but yes, you haven't visited me." I shot her a glare and she laughed, "No need to give me the third degree, Elsa. You're having a girl though, why is half the stuff blue?"

"Snow….Ice...Frost is usually blue."

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way. Whoops." She said while chuckling and I laughed, "It took me awhile to get too." I watched carefully as she dragged her hand across the furniture and details of the room, "He took time into this." She said and I nodded, "Yeah. I started crying."

"Did you come up with a name for the little ice princess?"

"Aria."

"Aria. It's beautiful." She said while looking at me and I nodded, "It means eagle but it reminds are of heiress, I don't know why."

"It reminds me of the name Ariel."

"So not fit for my little angel." I laughed while holding my stomach. Queen looked at it carefully, "Can I...Touch?" She asked and I laughed, "Are you serious? She's partially related to you."

"I don't want to hurt her." She said and my face soften, "You won't. Why are you so scared all of a sudden?"  
"You're the first one to have a baby." She said and I smiled, "Come, touch." I said, walking over to her. I took her hand and put it over my tummy, she smiled but after awhile the baby kicked, "That was a hard kick!" She backed away and I laughed, "She loves to kick. I got used to it."

"Holy shit, that's one tough baby."

"You tell me about it. We're scared of her tantrums."

"Oh, no." She whispered and I laughed, "Oh, yes." Queen smiled and put her hands back over my stomach and laughed, "I missed this. Feeling a baby, watching one grow up." I nodded, "I'm happy it's Jack's baby."

"It was supposed to be since you were like five."

"Oh, hush." I turned away and walked out of the nursery, "So, Nightlight? Was he the father?"

"No. It was a forced marriage. When I became a spirit, I wandered the world and I bumped into Nightlight. He was so curious and playful, he made me feel alive after all the time in isolation and being hated. We weren't sure of the human age difference, like it even matter, we both look young so we didn't care. We didn't even know our spirit age even though I know I'm a couple centuries old but I never aged a day since 25." I nodded while taking in this information, "So, what? I become immortal and watch the people I love die?" I said, a pain in my throat. Queen nodded with tears in her eyes, "Yes. However, you can watch the new generation of the royal blood of Arendelle and compare the similarities, some may change and some may not. It's beautiful. You're also the protector of the family too." She smiled at me and I nodded, "I'll miss Anna and my kids. Do you think I could have more kids?"

"Up until you two declare your "death" day." She smiled and I nodded, "I shall make a whole Frost storm." I said with great pride and she laughed, "You have fun with that." My face hardened, "Oh, yeah...They're Jack kids."

"Exactly."

"He kind of looks like Nightlight."

"Odd right? I wonder why."

"Did Nightlight use to have brown hair?"

"We wouldn't know...He's so old."

"Jack was a blue-eyed brunette then when he was growing, his hair started to turn white and no one really knew why but we just went along with it. By the time elementary school started, his hair had become whiter than mine."

"Your hair isn't white, it's a platinum blonde."

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"What are you implying?"

"You think Nightlight and Jack are related?"

"That would be creepy but it can be possible. We'll never know. He's such an old spirit, there's no record of his life span...We're not even sure if he was human to begin with." She turned towards me, "Elsa, making you immortal would help give Nightlight and I a real human life...We won't be able to have kids but we'l-"

"It's alright, Queen. Jack and I are glad to take the offer." I bowed and she smiled, "Thank you." She embraced me in a hug. I smiled when we heard screaming, "AH!" We whipped our heards towards the direction to see Jack laughing with Nightlight running, "Jack, what did you do?"

"The little devil froze my butt!"

"He shone light in my eye!"

"It was a joke!"

"I could've gone blind!"

"Stop being overdramatic."

"Hypocrite."

"Do you two ever think you guys can be related?" I screamed out which led to them to stop bickering and both turn towards me. My eyes widened and I hid behind Queen, "Are you out of your mind?" Nightlight screamed.

"Don't scream at my wife!" Jack said.

"Tell her don't come up with crazy accusation."

"I think you should be proud to be related to me."

"Yeah, right."

"Enough!" I heard Queen scream, waving her hand which lead to sharp iciles, "Whoops." She said while chuckling and I stared at her in awe, "I've done that before."

"Who'd you yell at?"

"Jack…"

"Elsa!" He groaned and Queen laughed, "Figures," She turned her attention back to the two boys, "Seriously. Get it together. You guys can be related, the only difference in you two is the eyes and Jack is more built. We never knew your death or chosen age, or if you were a human at all Nightlight. Jack, you're just an ass."

"Queeeeen." I whined and she sighed, "You two act alike. Both stubborn as a mule."

"But, I-" Nightlight spoke up and Queen put her hand up, "I'm getting weak. We should go back to the castle and rest." Nightlight sighed and walked over to her, "Let's go."

"Bye Elsa!" The pair said at the same time, they looked over at Jack, "Bye Jack." Queen said while Nightlight gave him a glare which lead to Jack sticking out his tounge and I laughed.

"Come here, you." I walked over towards him and he smiled, "I showed him."

"Don't piss him off, he's protecting us."

"He's a pain in the ass."

"And you aren't?" I raised my eyebrows and Jack pouted, "Whatever."

"Come, let's go relax. I need it. My back is killing me and Aria is one-"

"You chose Aria?"

"Yeah."

"I was going to tell you I want that name."  
"Great minds think alike, eh?"

"I like to think I have a greater mind than you."

"Whatever." I nudged him and he smiled, "Do you want anything?"

"Just to relax in my bed with my husband." I smiled and he took my hand, "Alright." We made our way towards my room and he carefully lifted me up onto the bed then went on his side. As he weighed down on the other side of the bed, I put my head on his chest to listen to the beat of his heart. Pacing at a soft rate and feeling utterly warm, he kissed more forehead and stroke my hair. I held onto his waist and he smiled, "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too."

* * *

Two Months Later -

* * *

"Jack, calm down." Elsa laughed at her panicked husband. As the weeks came to the due date, Jack began to panic and began pointless preparations. He turned to her with his red eyes, she gasped, "Jack, when was the last time you got sleep?"

"I..I don't know."

"Bed, now." She said sternly, patting the side of the bed next to her, "But."

"Now." She glared at him and he sighed, laying down on the bed, "How can you be so calm about this?"

"Stressing can hurt the baby. I want her to be tough and healthy just like her parents, now sleep." Elsa sat on the bed and played with his hair, ruffling her hands through it. Soon, she slided her body down once she heard the snores of Jacks and she giggled, pushing her body into his. He must of understood because he flipped over and pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her waist with his hands lying on her stomach, holding tight the soon to be newborn. She stayed awake, facing the dark side of her room where the light didn't illuminate it and frighten herself when she saw a flash. However, instead it was Queen and Nightlight with dark faces, "Elsa." She said and Elsa looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"The good news is that, your baby is coming within a few hours…" Queen said, she smiled then frowned, "Bad news?"

"He's ready to attack once the baby is born….And he's strong. The both of us won't be enough." Elsa gasped and stared at her stomach, "Please, please, please, don't let him take the baby away...She-She, I can't live without her."Elsa began to cry which made Jack wake up, "Nightlight?" He said while Elsa curled up into his body in tears, "What's going on?" He asked, stroking Elsa's hair.

"Pitch is ready to attack...As soon as the baby is born...He's strong, Jack. The two of us won't be able to hold him."

"Then we'll fight along side of you."

"Elsa would be too weak. She can't give the baby to Anna, Pitch wants the baby."

"Can't we protect her?"

"You would lose her. She'll be sent through a portal to a world in a different time...You would have to win this battle." Queen said, looking at the crying Elsa. Elsa sighed, "I will fight." She croaked, the three turned towards her, "What?"

"My baby. My life. My fate. I will keep her safe." She growled and Jack opened his mouth to protest, "Don't. She'll be going into labour in three, two, o-"  
"AH!" Elsa screamed and Queen smirked, "Call the ambulance." Jack jumped up and fiddled with her phone, as he hung up, he called for Anna. She burst through the door, "WHAT? BABY? NOW. YES." She squealed and then she looked around, "Alright. Alright. Alright. What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Jack screamed and Anna stared at him, "Your mother was pregnant when you were a developed child. I was the last born!"

"I didn't-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET THE DAMN AMBULANCE." Elsa screamed and Nightlight laughed, "Ouch." Jack shot him a glare when people came running down the hall, "Where is she?"

"Here." Anna said. A wheelchair was given to Elsa while they ushered her out of the castle to the ambulance.

"Who's coming with her?" The guy asked and Jack walked in, "I'm her husband. Anna, can Kristoff drive you?"

"Sure. I'll see you there." She said without worry. Jack got into the ambulance, listening to his wife groan and watched as the lady helped position Elsa. Jack held her hand, reassuring rubbing it and kissing it a couple of times. As they ushered her into a room for herself, she was able to relax in the bed.

"Elsa...My name is ."  
"Hello." She groaned while trying to sit up, "No, no. It's okay. I wanted to know if you would like to have an epidural. It's a shot that's put in your back to ease the pain of birth." Elsa looked over at Jack who shrugged and smiled, "No, thank you. It might be painful but I can endure it. Can I tell you if I want it later on?"

"Sure. We're getting the delivery room ready. We'll usher you in as soon as possible." Elsa nodded and held her stomach, gritting her teeth as the contractions came. Although it was painful, Elsa still didn't want to worry Jack as she wanted to stay strong.

"No need to show off with your strength love. I see you struggling." Jack chuckled which made Elsa smile, "I hate you." She squeezed his hand and he crippled in pain, "I'M SORRY. LET GO." He screamed but she didn't say a word, that's when he realized that she no longer could wait. It was about two hours into labor and it was hell….Baby Aria was coming and the war of Cold and Darkness was approaching. Jack ran out to get the doctor and she was ushered into the delivery room where the screams were loud, Jack's hand was losing all blood flow, Elsa was sweating...However, 3 hours later...Little Aria was born and the new parents were filled with fear. Elsa was placed back in the room with the baby in her hand while everyone rushed in and stared at the young girl that filled the couple with warmth.

"Her eyes are remarkable." Anna said and Elsa looked down, staring at her baby's eyes. They shined bright with blue but criticized like shining frost, "What can I say? She's mine." Jack said and Elsa rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm tired." She said, handing the baby off to Jack.

"Watch her. Don't drop her." Elsa said and the baby cooed at Jack before closing her eyes. Jack nodded and sat down with his new daughter in his arms, smiling. A flash came and there stood Nightlight with Queen, the two ran over to see the new baby. Queen's eyes filled with tears and Nightlight smiled, "She's beautiful for a newborn." He said and Jack nodded, "My little Frostbite." He whispered and Queen laughed, "Don't let Elsa here you say that. That's her little snow princess."

"Our." Jack corrected and smiled.

"Here." Queen showered the baby with snow, wrapping her like a blanket which made her sneeze. Jack looked confused and Nightlight frowned, "A cloak. If anything was to happen to you two...She'll be safe." Jack nodded and smiled, "Nothing will happen." Soon the lights of the hospital began to flicker, "Oh, no." Nightlight said while handing Jack a staff, "What?"

"It enhances your powers. You'll be using it as your immortal staff. Touch it." As Jack touched the staff, his name became engraved in it. Jack smiled and stared at it, "No time for goofing off." Queen warned, "Put Aria in the casket." Jack followed and Queen wrapped the baby up in a bubble of warm and frost while cloaking her. Elsa jumped up, "He's here." She whispered.

* * *

**HEY AGAIN. SOOOO. Let's see...How did Elsa know he was there while asleep? What will happen to little Aria?**

**OH...If you guys would like to know more about my life and stuff...I love a blogging blog where I talk about my adventures and biography of who I am... it's **

**xlittlegirlbigworld on tumblr. It'll be on my bio too but yeah. Check it out. I miss you all!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Only The Start

"_Such a sweet little princess, aren't you?" A voice echoed in my head. I stood there confused and looked down, Aria was laying in my arms. I smiled and glittered snow over her head. Then the voice darkened, "Oh, no. You can't show the little girl the beauty in the snow." It hissed and I looked around, "What?" However there was no response, I shrugged and smiled, "My little snow princ-" I let out of a cry of pain and watched as my young girl was engulfed into black sand. I screamed while the black sand wrapped around my legs, staring into the eyes of a yellow tint. I jumped up and ran towards a light.. _I blinked a couple of times before realizing that I was awake in the hospital bed and although it wasn't a good dream, I felt ready to fight. I looked over at Queen and noticed she was wrapping baby Aria up, I got up from my bed, "He's here." I whispered and everyone turned towards me. Jack went over to my side and grabbed my hand, "You shou-"

"No. She's my baby too." I said without looking him in the eye, I gripped his hand and he nodded.

"Look at the pretty family. Nice to see you again, old friend." Pitch turned his head towards Nightlight and then snicked, "Found Katherine, did you? Too bad you'll lose her...again." Nightlight kept his composure and didn't say a word. Queen smiled then bowed, "Hello to you too, Kozmotios." He hissed in return, not greeting her at all and I snickered under my breath while Jack nudged me. I shot him a glare and he rolled his eyes.

"Look at the new parents. Where's the little snow witch anyways?"

"Elsa, don't." Queen said to me, in my mind. I looked over at her confused and she smiled, "Follow me." I smiled at Pitch, "Good afternoon, Pitch." I said, giggling a bit. I could see Jack smirking from the corner of my eye and I bit my lip to stop the uncontrollable laughter that was going to burst out from me. He rolled his eyes and faced Jack, "Winter spirit." He hissed.

"Boogeyman." Jack said, pretending he was scared. All of us bursted out into laughter and Pitch was furious, "Do you four think you can mock me?"

"Well…." I said and Queen shot me a glare, I put my hand up. "Sorry." I said back to her and she rolled her eyes. Pitch stared at me with a smirk on his face and I stared back, refusing to break eye contact, "Elsa, don't do that." I could hear Queen faintly say in my head. I just couldn't control...What...I..._What?_

"_Mommy, mommy." A little girl called up. She stood about three feet tall and tugged on the bottom of my dress. I smiled down at her remarkable blue crystal eyes filled with fun and her blond hair that stuck out from it's hair tie, "Mommy, mommy."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Daddy messed up my hair. Can you fix it?"_

"_Of course he did." I laughed and sat down on the ground with the girl, tugging her hair when she jumped up, "Aria?" I asked and an evil, dark smile covered her face, "Aria." I said, fear hinting my voice._

"_You're not my mother, you're a witch." She hissed and I gasped, "Aria, do-" I felt a sharp pain, go through my heart and I stared down at my chest. An ice shard had shot through my heart and I gasped, "Aria, why?"_

"_I can't have a witch as a mother. You were going to die anyways. Just made it quicker." She said, sternly and laughed, "Now. I'll rule Arendelle and look...Anna can't even stop me." I glanaced over to Anna and tears poured my eyes, seeing her frozen body, "N-" The ice crushed my heart and I couldn't breathe...I was frozen. I could see the flicker of yellow in my vision and a bright blue flash and tears filled my eyes… "Come stop your crying it'll be alright…." A voice sang, "Just take my hand, hold it tight." I smiled at the song, listening, "I will protect you from all around, I will be here, don't you cry." A soft voice sang and soon a husky voice started, "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you..Keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry…"_

_I joined in, remembering the song from my childhood, "Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on. now and forever on…."_

"Look, your little wife is-What?" Pitch hissed. I blinked and sat up from the ground, "What happened?" I whispered and Jack jumped up to my side. I looked around and saw that Queen was on the ground too...It looks like whatever affects her, affects me...So...Whatever I can do, she can do. Only stronger. I looked around and saw a frozen room, "Who did this?"

"Uh…" Jack said, nervously and I laughed, "Where's Aria?" I whispered.

"Safe." He said and I nodded, Jack helping me stand up while Nightlight helped Queen. "Lending, help-"

"So, I just had a nightmare." Queen spoke up and laughed, "But I also had a missing memory. So, tell me Kozomotis...How's your daughter?"

"Katherine!" Nightlight yelled and Pitch's eyes grew dark, "You little.." He made his advances towards her, I waved my hands around and snow wrapped around his body, trapping him. Soon, the snow was wrapped in black sand and he broke loose from it, "Oh, you're going…" Just as the snow started to turn black, Jack pointed his staff and it froze everything, "Awesome." He said and I laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Not now you two." Nightlight said and I pouted.

"It's nice how I got the four of you together. Just my plan. A baby's birth can bring a whole family together. Even the immortals."

"What is your point Pitch?" Queen hissed. I can feel something tickling in my stomach and it ached, "Ugh." I said, holding my stomach. Everyone turned towards me but everything started to get dizzy… "Elsa, Elsa. Elsa, are you okay?" I could hear Jack asked.

"Oh, no." Queen said.

"What's going on?" Pitch said, after that, I blacked out. I could feel my lugs tightening against my chest and I began to groan in my head. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't even see anything that was in front of me. All there was, was darkness and at first I swore it was Pitch but nothing happened...No nightmares...No parents..No Queen...Just darkness. If Queen couldn't get to me, then something bad must of happened. Did I die? No, I can't Jack with Aria all alone, he'll be devastated. Everything felt like it was racing now, that I couldn't control my body. My body felt that it was being heated up, so badly, I could hear the sizzling in my ears and I couldn't feel the coldness of my ice...Just warmth. I struggled to open my eyes but I couldn't, I stop and gave into the defeat. What could've happened? Exhaustion, maybe. I just had a baby and was sticking up for my family. My family. What if Pitch got ahold of Aria? Oh, no. My poor little girl.

* * *

A Month Later

* * *

My eyes began to flutter open, the boiling feeling in my body had stopped and the cold was slowly engulfing my body. I blinked a couple of times to fix my vision, I was staring up towards a white ceiling decorated in tiles with specks of black. As I turned my head, I groaned slightly and looked at all of the needles hooked up towards me, leading me to ultimate confusion. Did I pass out after having Aria? I sat up and saw Jack, slumped over in his seat with Aria in a carry seat next to him.

"Jack." I whispered out, hearing the dryness in my voice. I gasped and looked around for water but I couldn't find anything, "Jack." I whispered louder and yet, he couldn't hear me. Finding an empty cup, I beamed it at his forehead and he yelped, "Anna! What?"

"Anna?" I said and I saw his eye's widened, "You're awake!" He said, jumping up towards me. I stared at him confused, "Of course I am. Can I see her?"

"Not until the doctors tell us you're okay."

"I'm okay?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"I gave birth yesterday and passed out, didn't I?"

"No, Aria's a month old. You've been in a coma."

"I-WHAT?" I yelled out in a whisper and Jack nodded, "Anna thought you were a goner and kept crying, she comes back and visit as much as she can. She has a tendency of throwing things at me when I'm sleeping and yelling at me to stay awake." He chuckled and then frowned, "You okay?" He wiped the hair off of my face, "I thought I lost you." He said, his voice breaking. His lips came in contact with my forehead, instantly cooling down the remaining heat that was in my body. I relaxed a bit and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, let me call the doctors." He walked away from my side and ushered a doctor in, whom was attended by the nurse. I smiled, "Dr. Blanchard."

"Hello, Elsa. How you're feeling today?"

"Fine. I'm curious how I ended up in a coma…"

"You had a mild panic attack. It sent your body into a major shock, causing you to have multiple seizures at once. We have to keep you in the hospital for another three days to see if the seizures need to be diagnosed or not. If everything goes smoothly tonight, we'll have you out, first thing in the morning." She said and I smiled, "Thank you." She came over to check my vitals and nodded, "Everything's been normal for the past month so you should be good." I nodded back at her and she smiled, "Your baby is adorable." I blushed, "Thank you." I said and she smiled, "I'll be back later." She walked out the door and I smiled, Jack looked anxious, "What?" He closed the door behind her and pulled the curtain, "Nightlight!" He yelled and I groaned. In flashed Nightlight and he was carrying a weaken Queen, I gasped and Nightlight laid her on the couch that Jack had slept on.

"What happened?"

"She's weak."

"Why?"

"When you first fell into a coma, Pitch attacked her and now...she's just been…"

"As if she was really dead." Jack said and Nightlight shot him a glare, "Dude."

"What?" He said and I frowned, "Lay her next to me." I said and Nightlight looked weary, I frowned, "Do we still have our ice…?" I trailed out and the pair shrugged, "We don't know." Nightlight whispered and I nodded. I circled my hands around each other, concerating on happy thoughts and the cold when a snowball formed in my hand. I looked around nervously when Jack nodded, I threw the snowball up in the air and let it glitter all over Queen...We stared at her, nervously and then saddened once we realized her condition didn't get better.

"Has she been like this for a month too?" I asked, looking Nightlight in the eye but he shook his head, "No. Just a week ago, she started slipping away. I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to do either...If she runs on my life-"

"She runs on your powers."

"But my powers are working."

"Weak." Jack pointed out and I looked down on my hands, "So, when I get better…"

"She gets better." Nightlight finished and I stared at him, "But, how?" I asked and we stared at each other in silence.

"Rapunzel's hair!" Jack screamed out and Nightlight stared at him confused, "Who's hair? How can hair fix this?" I laughed, "Jack's right. We have this friend. Her hair has healing powers. She sings a tune that she wrote and her hair glows to help heal." Nightlight's face lit up, "So, lets have Elsa drink it."

"Ew." I said and Jack looked at me, "It's the only way."

"Fine, call Rapunzel." Jack nodded and stepped out. I stared down at Queen and smiled, pushing a hair out of her face then looked at Nightlight, "She'll be okay."  
"I hope."

"You have to be optimistic." I said, cheerfully and he nodded, "What if she goes…" I sighed at his question, "Come here, Nightlight." I said and he walked over, tracing his hand on Queen's arm. I smiled and gave him a hug, "She'll be alright. Don't worry." I said and he nodded, "Alright."

"She's on her way." Jack said, walking in and I nodded, "Can you lay Queen down on the couch? I want to see Aria."

"Alright." Nightlight and Jack said in sync, Nightlight taking Queen while Jack brought me Aria. She was sleeping while I carefully took her out of carrier. I smiled and sat up on the hospital bed, tickling her cheek. I smiled as her eyes fluttered open and I beamed with happiness.

"Those eyes." I whispered then looked at Jack, "Like crystal frost." He said and I nodded, "Yeah." She opened her mouth and spit, making me laugh.

"Messy one, aren't you? I think you get that from your dad." I said and she let out a soft smile. I looked down at her when she started crying, "No, no, no. Shush." I said, tickling her mouth.

"_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always." _I sang to her and Jack smiled, "I remember that." I nodded, "Our bedtime song." Aria looked at me and cooed, sneezing which sent a powder of snow in the air, "Already? Oh Gosh." I rolled my eyes happily which made her giggle. I looked over at Jack who was staring down at me then I frowned, "Where's Pitch?"

"Right here." I heard a voice said and I clutched Aria to my chest.

* * *

**HEY GUYS. MY LAPTOP IS BACK. WOOHOO. **

**SO I was watching Tarzan and was like awww this song is so cute to sing to a baby. Did you know that Phil Collins wrote it for his daughter, Lily? She played Snow White in Mirror, Mirror. **

**So, I had my first job interview and I was really nervous so I kind of sucked at it so I don't think I can get the job. It makes it even worse that I'm not 18 until November. It sucks. No job for me. Anyways, I brought my school suppiles and I'm stooked for college in August, I don't even know why...It's college. Anyways, I'm thinking of doing another story like Spilled Ice but with another twist on it...So, yeah let's see how it takes me. If now, I'll be creating a "Story" with a bunch of Oneshots cause my brain is flooded with ideas but not enough to make it like a multi-chapter.**


	14. AN URGNET

Hey Guys...It's me, obviously. My great aunt just passed away from a diabetic coma along with the cancer coming back to her...She meant a lot to me so I just wanted to let you guys now that my update would be longer than usually or the chapters would become shorter than usual until everything is done and my family and I get pass this...I love you all, Thanks for being such supportivite amazing readers since day 1 xx


	15. Chapter 13: Queen

He stood in front of me with the evil smirk of his that I just wanted to slap off his face. I gave him a dirty look but he cackled back at me, "Let's see the little witch." He said.

"She's no witch. How about no? Now leave us alone." I spat back with anger and he cackled once again. I held Aria closer to her chest, as if she felt the anger radiating off of me, her little fingers have balled up into a fist. As he came closer to me, I kept a steady heartbeat and looked him in the eye.

"Pitch, leave her alone." Nightlight called out. Pitch turned his back towards me, "Aw. Look at the little guardian, protecting his family." He began to advance his way towards Nightlight who held out his staff, "Stupid guardian, you know you can't use that." He began to taunt Nightlight, the sight of it had infuriated me and even though there wasn't much I could do that would keep me safe, I had to protect my family. While clutching Aria in one hand, I simply used my other to create a gust of wind that pushed Pitch back towards the window. As I locked eye contact with Nightlight, he gave me a pair of saddened eyes which made me automatically regret what I did.

"You little…" Pitch sent a wave of darkness towards me and I put my hand up, putting myself into a case of ice that would block his attack. _Elsa, you're going to weaken you and me again. Stop fighting. _I heard a faint whisper in my ear, _My lifeline lives on yours. If you die…_

"Nightlight would never forgive me." I whispered out. I didn't hear another word from Queen, I just let my defenses down. I looked into the eyes of Nightlight before melting my ice and I could hear Pitch laughing, "So, she's gi-"

"Oh, great. The boogeyman is back." I heard a grumble from the side of the room. I looked over and saw Jack leaning against the door. He rolled his eyes and began to flip the stick in his hand, "Give it up, Pitch."

"The winter spirit." He hissed back which led to Jack smirking, "You can't come up with anything more insulting?" He stared at Jack in disbelief. Soon, he began to fade away and we all stared confused then the door bursted open, "Jack!" Rapunzel screamed out. She ran over towards his side, giving him the golden liquid for me to drink. I twisted my face up in disgust, not looking forward to drinking it.

"Stop it Elsa. I learned how to give it flavor." Rapunzel said and I slightly chuckled, "I wasn't expecting you to see my face." I handed the baby over towards Jack and he smiled, "Hey cutie." He cooed and I smiled at him.

"Alright. Let's get you healed!" Rapunzel said, cheerfully. I nodded and sat myself up on the bed. She handed me off the cup, "On the count of three…1, 2, 3!" She said and I began to drink as she sang, "Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine...Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been hurt, bring back what once was mine...what once was mine." The combination of the singing and the drink lighting up had burned my stomach, the pain has soon gone away which lead to my body feeling cool once again. As soon as Rapunzel stopped singing, in ran everyone else; Anna, Merida, Hiccup, Jamie, Astrid, Toothless and Flynn.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?" Anna screamed then pushed everyone out the way. I giggled and smiled, "You're awake!" She screamed and I nodded. She ran over and crushed me into a hug which made me laugh, "Good to see you."

"You had me so worried! I thought you were a goner!"

"Now, did you think I'll leave my crazy sister alone in the world?" I said, giggling. She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I laughed and pulled her in another hug.

"Uh guys…" Flynn started and everyone turned towards him, "Who's the freaky people that look just like Jack and Elsa?" He pointed over towards Nightlight and Queen, Jack stopped bouncing Aria then looked over at him, "You can see them?"

"Well. Duh. Are they not human?" Flynn said.

"Not exactly." I said and I smiled, "They're our guardians. As in like Jack, Aria and I. Protect us from all the evil, like the bullshit that we dealt with back at the college." Flynn nodded and smiled, "Hi." He waved then frowned, "Why is the female laying there?"

"She's sick." I said softly and everyone got quiet.

"Well. How do you do? I'm Nightlight." He bowed then sat on his stick, "The female is my wife, Queen." He said while blushing. Everyone greeted him and Anna stared at the female, "Is that who I think it is?" I smiled at her, "If you're referring to our ancestor, the original Snow Queen then yes." Anna's mouth dropped open, "No way."

"Holy shit." Rapunzel said, pushing everyone out the way. Nightlight watched the two girls taking in the suddened information about their family. Anna turned towards me, "So Queen is the Snow Queen, that means she has ice powers like you?" I nodded and then she turned towards Nightlight, "What's his speciality?"

"Like a nightlight. He shines bright through the darkness. He's powerful but he has to wait till the right time to activate his powers."

"Why?"

"If I activate it to soon, then Elsa and Jack along with baby Aria would be in danger and not even the ice can protect them only. The ice is temporary, the light is long term." Anna nodded then pouted, "Wish I had him as a guardian." Everyone laughed but Anna gave us all a glare which made everyone stop but Nightlight, "I'm still the guardian of the Arendelle royal bloodline. My wife was one, it's kind of a requirement, I h-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I looked over towards the direction of the voice and saw Queen, sitting up. I looked back over at Nightlight who automatically froze and I put my hand over my mouth to stop my laughing. Jack on the other hand, started laughing so hard that little Aria began to cry.

"Jack!" I squealed. Queen carefully got up from her seat and walked over towards Jack, peeking her head at the baby. I smiled, "Are you strong enough?"

"Uhm. I think I am." Queen smiled and I chuckled, "Go ahead. Hold her." Jack passed Aria off to Queen who eyes has lit up, "She's so cute for a newborn." I chuckled and Queen bounced her up and down, "Shhh." She said. Little Aria had stopped crying and I smiled, "So, they can all see me and him?" She asked, playing with Aria's finger.

"Yeah. I mean, we are one whole big family. Rapunzel's our cousin from Mama's side. Corona. Her fiance is Flynn. You know, Kristoff is dating Anna. Hiccup is Jack's best friend, he's Merida's boyfriend. Astrid is Merida's best friend and dating Jamie. Toothless is also Hiccup's best friend and my-"

"Ex-boyfriend. Got it." Queen said, cutting me off and winking. I could hear Jack growl and Queen laughed, "Stop it." She handed Aria off towards Jack who gave her a glare. She smiled then walked over to Anna, "It's finally nice to meet and talk to you, princess." She bowed which made Anna smile, "Please, don't. If I'm not in the castle, I don't like being bowed too. I mean, it's not that I don't want you doing it, it's just not my liking. I hope I don't offend it. It's nice to meet you great great great great...uh...Well, you don't look old. Beautiful actually but it's just-"

"Stop rambling." I scowled Anna but Queen laughed, "It's okay. Talking about meeting you, I do remember watching your outburst with Wesselton about Jack here." Anna turned red while Jack and I laughed. Everyone in the group had been eager to talk to Queen and Nightlight, pointing out the similarities and differences between the late Queen and I. Anna was blabbing all about wanting to know how Arendelle was years ago and Queen was delighted to give her the information. Being new parents, Jack and I were more focused on not getting Aria to cry.

"What have you been feeding her, by the way?" I asked Jack and he frowned, "Formula. I didn't know if you-"

"Throw those away. I'm gonna breastfeed her. No good." I said and he nodded, "Thank you. I hated waking up and boiling it, so much work." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes. Soon Aria started crying again and everyone turned towards us, "I forgot Elsa had a baby." Merida said and Anna rolled her eyes, "She was literally crying like five minutes ago."

"I think she's hungry….Are you breastfeeding her or formula?" Queen asked and I blushed, "Breastfeeding but Jack has one last bottle of formula…" Queen nodded, "Give her the formula." She said which made Jack go to the baby bag. "Wait…" Anna said then pointed towards Aria. "What?" I looked down at her and realized that her hand was sparkling with snowflakes, I let out a loud grunt along with sighing. Queen laughed, "It won't be strong until she turns about 6. I would watch out though. Keep her safe but not hidden." I nodded and smiled. Jack came back over with the bottle, "Here." He said while handing me the bottle. I smiled at him and began to feed Aria, she joyfully drank from the bottle. Rapunzel carefully came over, "Can I hold her?"

"Jack, show her how to hold a baby." Jack smiled and everyone crowded around Rapunzel, "Everyone can hold the baby but Flynn."

"WHAT?!" Flynn screamed which lead to everyone laughing in the room.

* * *

**Hey guys. Finally got this chapter out. Later on in the morning (it's 6:21 AM on July 28th here) is the funeral. The wake already happened, time to be strong for the rest of the family again. Also..**

**You guys are the best readers in the world. I honestly couldn't ask for another group of readers. Thank you for all the wishes and I've been working hard on the chapters lately for you guys even though my mind is dull. I love you all and I hope you never forget it. I love writing for you guys and I love the cheerful comments I get back. It's the best.**

**I have another fanfiction coming out that's like an AU. Might be college. I'm not sure. It's just a first start. **

**Thank you guys. Stay awesome and beautiful.**


	16. Chapter 14: Dada

**A Week Later ..**

After a week of being confined to the hospital bed, Elsa and Aria were allowed to go back home to the castle which meant Elsa had to balance a kingdom and a child. However, the kingdom was excited to see the future queen of Arendelle and to see that their current Queen was doing well after being horrified that she had been in a coma. Jack and Anna had took over the kingdom's work which showed the citizens that although Jack wasn't royal, he had been fit to be classified as the King of Arendelle as he took care of the kingdom, his wife and his newborn child.

"I've never been so delighted to be home." Elsa said, walking into her room. Jack chuckled while bouncing little Aria in his arms who had began crying. After a long day of meetings, Elsa removed her heels and changed into a pair of sweatpants with a tank top. All kingdoms had tried to keep the royal meetings to a minimum as Jack and her announced that they wanted to raise the baby themselves instead of the castle staff.

"You're always hogging her, you never give me a chance. The only chance you give me is when she's hungry." Elsa pouted which made Jack laughed. He gave her a smirk, "She's hungry." He said and Elsa rolled her eyes, "Point proven." Jack handed over the crying baby to his wife who happily fed her. He took a seat on the bed next to Elsa and smiled, "She's beautiful now. Imagine later? I'm going to have to hurt every guy in the kingdom." Elsa laughed, "Our little girl can handle herself. Just like her mother."

"Let's hope she doesn't have the same temper." Jack grumbled. Elsa gasped then hit his shoulder, "Ouch!" He screamed out which made Elsa laughed, "Don't make fun of me."

"Don't make fun of me." He mimicked which made Elsa roll her eyes, "Some people never grow up."

"And some women has the strength to kill." He hissed. The baby cooed and the couple looked down at her. She held out her hands towards Jack's direction and he smiled, "Daddy's girl!" He cheered and Elsa rolled her eyes. She handed over the little girl to Jack who was smiling brightly which made Elsa happy.

"You're a terrific father." She said and Jack looked over at Elsa, "Let's hope the little girl believes so. I want to be the perfect one." He sighed, putting his finger out towards her, "I don't want to see her hurting like I did." She grabbed his finger with her tiny hand.

"I'm happy she's not crazy loud." Jack said and Elsa chuckled, "Yeah. It's nice to know she's a calm girl." After Elsa finished, the two sat in complete comfortable silence while giggling over their young girl.

**8 Months Later…**

"Where'd you go now?" Jack said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Aria always seemed to find a way to crawl away from him and it would send Jack into panic attacks. Even though Elsa told him that it's normal, he still didn't like the fact that the girl wasn't under his or hers supervision. Soon, he heard a laughing sound which made him smirk, "I think I'm getting closer." He whispered out and he heard another laughing sound. Although taking care of the baby irritated him a lot, it wasn't until he saw her face that it all went away and nothing but love was placed on his face.

"Gotcha!" He picked up the baby which made a squeal. He put his mouth on her stomach and started blowing on it which made her squirm and giggle, "Stop running away from me. Kay?" She just smiled then put her hand on his nose, grabbing it. They both laughed before Jack settled her back into his arms, "You want to go play with Mama?"

"Dada." She let out and Jack stood confused, "What?"

"Dada." She put out her hand and tapped on his nose. He smiled then pulled out his phone, "You want to go play with Mama?" He said again and she smiled, "Dada." After stopping the recording, he laughed and sat down with her on the ground. He tighten his grip around her and soon he began to cry out of joy. He put his back on the wall and as she witnessed her father crying, she began to cry.

"What is goin-Jack?" Elsa said while she walked into the nursery, "What happened?"

"She had her first word."

"I wasn't there?"

"I recorded it for you." He handed her his phone. She clicked on the video and listened to the the audio when it ended, Elsa broke out in a wide smile, "Didn't I tell you, you'll be a perfect father?" Jack nodded then looked down at Aria and pulled her onto his lap. As she kept crying, he bounced her on his lap which quieted her down. Soon, she held out her hands towards Elsa. Elsa happily took the baby from Jack's hand and smiled, "What's up-"

"Mama." She said and giggled. Jack and Elsa had looked at the baby, "Fast speaker." Jack said and Elsa chuckled, "Yes, Mama."

"Mama. Papa." She whispered underneath her breath while looking down. Then she looked back up at then and clapped, snow flurries coming out of her hand. Jack and Elsa gasped at the bubbling baby but even though her powers were forming, they couldn't help but gush at the sight.

"Hey, cutie. Look." Jack poked his daughters stomached and she giggled then faced him. He threw a snowball in the air and the whole ceiling came down with slight flurries which made her giggle. Elsa smiled at the the pair then looked at the time, "Whoa, I'm supposed to be feeding her." Jack laughed and they both walked over towards the rocking chair, Jack giving Elsa a bottle to feed her. Aria happily took the bottle and began to drink the milk while Jack sat in the couch that was brought for the room.

"You know Dada is her first word?" Jack smirked and Elsa rolled her eyes, "Well, if you were hogging her then yeah, it's gonna be."

"Nuh uh, you're jealous."

"You're gonna keep rubbing the fact that you were her first word in my face?"

"Until I forget which is…." Jack pondered on his thought, "Never." He laughed evilily and Elsa laughed, "You're something else." Elsa went back to feeding Aria, brushing her light platinum hair out of her face. Jack couldn't help but look at two with great love and feel so lucky.

* * *

**I had to write a cute chapter of Jack with the baby. I couldn't wait for it. I was gushing with cuteness. I know I'm rushing with the raising the birth of the baby but I actually want the cuteness Jack shows over the few months coming to be put out there.**

**I'm uploading a new story right now actually, it's called Coming Home. This is the summary: 17 year old Elsa runs away from her foster home to find her way back to her childhood origins, Arendelle, New York. What she finds there might just break her heart. College AU. No Powers.**

**So, I've been having problems sleeping. I think it's cause the shock of the passing is still with me. I haven't sleep for two days and my mom is getting worried, frankly, I'm worried about myself too.**

**Thank you guys for all your tremendous support. It's amazing. I couldn't ask for a better group of readers.**


	17. Chapter 15: Final

Hey Guys,

I'm ending another story without a proper ending. I felt as if I dragged this story out longer than I should of and I'm enjoying writing Coming Home better...It's another Jelsa story and I'm working on my own personal writing as of right now. I'm not sure if I want to post it online.

If you guys would like to read it. Leave a review in the comment and I'll get back to you if I decide if I should or not.

Again, sorry for killing this story. Coming Home is going to have more of a thrill than all my other stories...Hopefully.


End file.
